Lord of the Hollows (Retelling)
by Matoro Matrian
Summary: Everyone knows how Harry Potter was the son of Lily Potter. But what if everyone was wrong? What if his real mother was the Captain of the 2nd Division of the Soul Society, Sui Feng? After several years of trying to find him, the Shinigami captain finally finds him in Pivot Drive with incredibly abusive relatives. Finally reunited, the two decide that nothing can separate them.
1. Chapter 1

**Door opens to reveal a silver armor with glowing lines sitting behind a desk, a tall bronze armored figure to his left. They are looking at some scrolls, but then look up at the audience.**

 **"Ah," says the silver one, "There you all are. We figured you all would be coming sometime sooner or later, what with the announcement for the retelling of Lord of the Hollows. for those of you who don't know, I am Matoro Matrian. The man next to me here is Ogremen."**

 **The bronze one gives a nod. "As you already know," he explains, "We have looked back at the old version we told and realized that it seemed a bit... Off if you will. as such, we did a little digging and found what we believe is a better version."**

 **Matoro nods in agreement. "Thanks everyone for being patient with us to get this to you. Hopefully you all like this as much as the other one.**

 **Anyway, on with the show! Ready for the first chapter of Lord of the Hollows, everyone, cause here it comes!"**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Date: 2005; Location: Little Whinging, Surrey, England~**_

Harry was whimpering in his cupboard. He had just been beaten by his uncle Vernon for burning bacon after Dudley kicked him in the back of the knee.

As he whimpered, he wondered why he had been left on his relatives' doorstep four years earlier. He often wondered what had happened to his mother and father. His relatives claimed they died in a car crash, but that wasn't what he remembered happening. He was unable to explain it, but he remembered a woman screaming and a green flash, then he would wake up.

The woman might have been his mother, but her hair was wrong. Whenever he tried to think about any faded memory he had of his mother, he would instead see black, not red.

As he writhed in pain, whimpering and crying from the newest scars on his back, he wished that he could be rescued by someone who truly cared for him.

Little did he know his prayers would soon be answered…

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Same time, Diagon Alley, London, England~**_

A relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair was making her way down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts. Her hair was worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. The woman's hair was shoulder-length and had a softer look to it. She was currently dressed in a white haori, not that any of the locals would have recognized the name of the jacket's type, over a black bodysuit with a yellow obi tied around her waist. Her face was one of determination and hope, but clearly said to those who got in her way that if they tried, she would kick their ass.

When the woman entered the bank, all the Goblins who saw her froze and gulped, making many of the customers wonder who she was. As she finally walked up to the head teller, she spoke in a clear, commanding tone of voice that offered no room to counter.

"I am here to see King Ragnok on personal business regarding a letter he sent me regarding a personal matter that he was helping me with," she spoke clearly and authoritatively.

Many of the customers were shocked and expecting the Goblins to summon guards to take her away, but were instead surprised when instead of calling guards, he said, "O-o-of course Lady Fēng", the teller said with a obvious hint of fear, again, making many customers wonder just who she was to inspire so much fear in a Goblin and to be allowed to speak so to one for that matter.

Five minutes later the teller returned with a note. He handed it to the Lady Fēng, who read it, smiled, and put it in her pocket, "Lead me to his office, I will take care of the...annoyance...that is bothering him," she said clearly. The Goblin nodded and led her into the back offices of the bank, leaving many shocked customers, and semi-relieved banker and teller class Goblins.

When Lady Fēng arrived at the double oak old castle style doors of Ragnok's office, she banged on it loudly, and startled the customer inside with Ragnok. "Oi, Ragnok you old fart, it's me, Suì-Fēng!" she shouted loudly and purposely. The now named Suì-Fēng proceeded to open the door and grinned internally when she turned out to be right about who she thought the 'annoyance' was that was annoying old King Ragnok.

The short creature that sat upon an elaborate chair behind an equally elaborate desk smirked at the scandalized look on the blonde wizard's face, internally chuckling at the site. On the outside, however, his smirk quickly changed to a frown as he said in a flat tone, "I thought we had agreed that 'Old fart' was a name only appropriate in say, _never_ , Lady Fēng. Besides, though I can clearly see that you are here, I am currently occupied with another bratty child right now, thank you very much. So, if you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate if you could keep quiet as we finish business."

Suì-Fēng smirked. "You're really humoring whatever request this bag of shit has to say?" Suì-Fēng asked seriously. "Whatever," she then turned to the man with blonde hair. "You, Malfoy. Get the hell out. I need to talk with my friend here regarding a letter he sent me!" she demanded.

The now named Malfoy looked taken aback at being spoken to thusly, and then huffed indignantly. "Whatever," the man said arrogantly. "Ragnok, you would do well to consider my offer of buying shares in your bank," the man said to the Goblin King before leaving.

As soon as the man closed the door, Ragnok slumped in his seat, sighing as he rubbed his temples. "'You would do well to consider this or that' he says," the Goblin grumbled irritably. "That brat really makes me want to feed him to Bubba one of these days. Can you believe that child? He came in here expecting me to just swoon over his gold, which we can take possession of at any time, and demands that we give him a _share_ with our business! Can you believe that?!"

"Lucius Malfoy has always had an over inflated ego of self-importance," Suì-Fēng replied. "Anyway," she said, taking a seat at the desk that had previously been occupied by Malfoy. "So, in your letter you said you found him?" she started nervously. "I need to know you're not joking this time," she said with a scowl. She had not been amused when Ragnok had pranked her once saying he found her son. The poor Goblin King had been unable to use his legs or properly use the loo for a year after that, ensuring that he knew never to joke about such a thing again. _'Good times'_ , she thought to herself with an evil smile.

Seeing her expression, the Head of Gringotts shivered as he recognized that look. He still had some issues with the loo after the last time he saw that face, and that was two years ago! He'd never been able to look at a broom the same way again...

"No jokes!" he all but screamed as he ducked behind the desk, not caring at all for his dignity at the moment. He looked up cautiously, then, when he saw that she wasn't making a move to hurt him, returned to his seat.

"Now then," he began as he pulled out a folder, opening it and reading the contents for the fiftieth time since he received it, "Though he hasn't been seen in four years now, one of our spies had noticed a small child matching the description we believe he would look like right now. However, it is the location that worries me," he added the last part as he looked at another paper in his left hand with a frown.

Suì-Fēng frowned. "Where is he? Where is my baby?" she asked worriedly. She had lost her husband four years ago, and on that night, she had worried she had lost her son too. It had been her good friend, Ragnok, who had reassured her that her boy was, in fact, alive, though he was unable to tell if he was doing well due to the nature of the wards on the family vaults only indicating if a family member was alive/active, not if they were healthy or anything.

With a heavy sigh in regret, he only said one sentence, "Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging."

Suì-Fēng didn't react outwardly much other than the tightening of her fist and the locking of her jaw. "He's WHERE?!" she asked, shouting the second word. "Who put him THERE?!" she continued shouting the last word again. She remembered that house; it belonged to Lily Evans' family on her sister's side. Growling under her breath Suì-Fēng waiting impatiently for Ragnok to continue speaking.

Said Goblin was glowering as he continued to read further into his agents' report. "Apparently," he said angrily, "Due to the roadblocks that have been enacted by the Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock, I'm sure you can hazard a guess as to what arsehole decided this."

Suì-Fēng gritted her teeth and growled... loudly. "Ragnok," Suì-Fēng began carefully, causing the Goblin to look at her, "Contact the aurors. Give a copy of whatever evidence you found to Amelia Bones," she said in a dangerously calm manner of voice. "I however, am going to get my son!" She then stood up and bowed. "Thank you for the information Ragnok," she said, smiling in a sad manner.

He smiled sadly to her in return and nodded. "If you need anything at all, my friend, you need only call upon us, and the entire Goblin Nation will be there," he said gently. Then his smile turned feral as he added, "Just make sure to leave some of the bloodshed for me alright? It's been ages since Bloodmourne has tasted the flesh of man."

Suì-Fēng nodded and was about to leave when she remembered the photo. "Ah, right, I have no idea what my son looks like," she blushed in embarrassment. She then looked at Ragnok. "Have them face human justice first. Then I can get my hands on them afterwards," Suì-Fēng said.

With an almost empty chuckle, the King of the Goblin Tribes pulled out the picture he had held previously from the now closed folder. "I must warn you," he said apologetically as he handed her the image of her son, "It might not be the best image, though for a different reason. It's why I called for you as soon as I saw it."

Suì-Fēng took the photo, and nearly screamed in rage. "Is this for real?!" she asked dangerously. The photo was a shot of Vernon Dursleys using a cricket bat on her son's arm's as they were strapped to a table. In the photo Harry was crying and clearly struggling, trying to get free, and Vernon was just standing there, holding the bat, ready to swing, and clearly grinning manically.

With a pained sigh, Ragnok nodded his head as he replied, "I'm afraid so, Suì-Fēng. Believe me, the agent who took the photo tried to break through the window, but he was flung back by a shield protecting the house. After careful examination, my daughter had discovered that Dumbledore had used _Blood Wards_!" He spat the name as if he had tasted vomit in his breakfast.

"BLOOD WARDS?!" Suì-Fēng screamed. "Blood wards are dangerous in a muggle neighborhood where the only magical is a child!" she shouted now. She then sighed. "Thank you for the information Ragnok. I have a family to kill now..." she muttered as she exited the office quickly with the photo, leaving behind a chuckling Ragnok.

"Oh Dumbledore," the Goblin King chuckled darkly, "If only you knew how badly you've mucked things up by keeping Harry Potter from his mother..."

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Song Start: Game of Thrones Season 4 Soundtrack - 06 Thenns~**

As Suì-Fēng made her way from London to Surrey, she made liberal use of Flash Step. As she moved, she left imprints of her foot behind wherever she stepped. Such was her rage that she was unable to maintain her control of her strength and she moved as fast as she could to get her baby boy. As she stormed her way across the country side, she reflected on how things had lead up to this moment.

She had met James Potter back while she was on an assignment for the Soul Society in England. Even now she couldn't remember what the assignment was, but she remembered that James had been smitten with her the moment he rescued her from some wizard that she would later learn was a Death Eater. She too, had been smitten with him upon first meeting, mostly by his charming wit and roguish looks. They had met a number of times over the next year, and when James had turned eighteen, he had asked her to marry him. She had, after much thought, and introspection, agreed, and they had a private wedding with James's school friends Sirius Black as James's best man, Remus Lupin as witness, and Lily Evans as one of Suì-Fēng's two brides maid.

Then, two years later, they had their little baby of joy, Harry. However, shortly after baby Harry was born, James and Harry had to go into hiding cause of a prophecy made in front of Dumbledore. Due to the fact that James and Suì-Fēng wanted to keep their marriage secret, they swore Sirius, Remus, and Lily to secrecy, and convinced everyone that Lily was Harry's mother, and that she and James were secretly in love, when, in truth, they were just good friends.

Then, a year after they went into hiding, the letters that James and Lily had been sending her stopped, and when she investigated, it was to find out they had both died, and her baby boy was missing. As she had seen the house, she had growled. She had been made aware of who James and Lily were making the secret keeper, and that they were using Sirius as a logical decoy. Having been previously told its location by the secret keeper, she had arrived to find the house in shambles. Her heart had shattered to pieces at the sight of only half of the nursery she and her husband designed destroyed. She had held her son's baby blue blanket and cried in anguish at the loss of her husband and son.

But now, there was finally hope. After four long years, there was finally hope. Even if it was tainted by whatever the Dursleys had done to Harry.

Lily had told Suì-Fēng about her sister and her sister's husband, and why they were rarely, if ever, mentioned around or by Lily.

"He betrayed them, and for what I wonder..." she mumbled to herself for the umpteenth time whenever the memory hit her of what that 'rat' had done to her husband and friend.

As she finally made her way to Surrey, and tracked down Privet Drive, she had a bit of disbelief on her face at how... utilitarian, the design of the community was. It was just so bland, with every house looking exactly the same, from the color, to the fences, to even the pathways. _'Honestly'_ , she thought to herself in disgust, _'Would it kill someone to break the mold and add some color for crying out loud? I feel like I'm going to throw up from this repulsiveness. I bet even Kaname would hate the look of this place, and he's_ blind _!'_

 **~Song end~**

As she approached Number Four Privet Drive, she scowled. From what Ragnok showed her in the file, her son did most of the house work, and looking at it now, they clearly drove him _hard_.

Finally, she walked up to the door, glad she had a Gigai on, even if she had, technically, snuck out of Soul Society without permission to get her son. She then knocked on the door politely, even if she really wanted to break the door down. Wouldn't do to make a scene...at least not yet anyway.

The Shinigami was forced to hide her scowl as the door opened to reveal a gangly and very plain woman who resembled a horse in human form. The woman just took one look at Suì-Fēng and turned up her nose and sniffed in disdain. Yep. She _definitely_ was going to suffer all right.

"Can I help you?" the horse lady asked snidely, appearing to be trying to hide her disgust at the captain's attire and appearance. Trying, being the key word, and failing, _hard_. It took all of Suì-Fēng's willpower to not instantly draw Suzumebachi and running her through right where she stood.

"Yes," the Fēng heiress replied politely, "You see, I'm looking for Petunia Dursley, as I need to ask her a question. Are you, by any chance, her?" Thank goodness for her lessons on diplomacy, otherwise there would be blood on the doorway by now, even if she was still tempted. Ooooh was she tempted. It could be so easy. Just a draw and... NO! Stay focused!

Petunia coughed, "Yes, I am Petunia Dursley, Miss...?"

"Forgive me," Suì-Fēng replied, "I forget my manners sometimes. My name is Suì-Fēng, and I'm looking for someone I hear you know the whereabouts of."

"And who might that be Miss Fēng?" Petunia asked, hoping this strange but beautiful woman would just leave already. After all, it was almost time for the freak to get up and deal with the garden.

Her face turning from a polite and small smile to a tiny scowl, Suì-Fēng replied, "Harry Potter. I know Albus Dumbledore left him here. As such, I'll give you this one chance to tell where he is before I have to get it by force."

"Your one of those freaks, aren't you?!" Petunia suddenly screeched. "What do you want now? We took him in like Dumbledore wanted, so what more must you freaks bother us for!?" she demanded.

The screeching woman's rant died in her throat as she felt an overwhelming presence overtake her. "By freaks," the smaller woman growled, "I take it you mean magicals, right? Oh no, I'm not one of them, Petunia. No, I'm _worse_."

In an instant, a yellow hilted wakizashi was touching the Dursley matron's throat. "Now," Suì-Fēng ground out slowly, "You will tell me where my son is, or I will kill you, your husband, and your son, and tear down this house till I find him. Got me?"

Petunia gulped. She had so many questions right now, but the only thing that came out was, "If the freak is yours, take him! He has been nothing but trouble for us since we took him in. We demand compensation!" She scowled at the end.

The blade pressed further into her throat, a little drop of blood forming from the tiny cut made. "Compensation, eh?" the retort was not one that gave Petunia any comfort. "Tell me, Dursley, why I should compensate you when you have clearly used him to do your chores? Furthermore, abuse and attacking a child deserves arrest, not payment!" She finished saying the last part as she held up the image of Vernon beating Harry.

"Please, take him then! Just leave us alone! We never even wanted the freak to begin with!" Petunia begged pleadingly, her face paling at the picture. If the image got out, it would destroy her family's lives in an instant. Their neighbors would be disgusted, Vernon's company would fire him, and they'd all be behind bars to rot. Worse yet would be that social services would deem them unfit to be parent and take her precious Dudley away!

Suì-Fēng smiled evilly. "Oh, I give you my word, I won't turn you in. I am just here for my son. If you let me do that, and don't get in my way, then nothing bad will happen from me," She said honestly. "However, if you or your family gets in my way... well, as they say, Hell Hath no Fury like a woman," she finished with a pointed glare.

Petunia gulped in fear, "Just take the freak and go! The quicker you're gone, the happier we will be!" She glared defiantly.

A glare which was quickly wiped from her face as the blade was taken from her throat and was replaced by a hand. "Very well, then," came the dark reply. "Let's go get my son. If I find your husband is beating him right now, though..." She let the ending trail off as she heard a tiny scream in pain and fear.

At hearing the scream, the two women each had a different reaction. Petunia's face had lost all its blood, remembering that her husband had decided to try and 'discipline' the brat for slipping and falling with their breakfast due to a broken leg they had given him the other day. Sui Feng, on the other hand, had a horrified look, and, letting go of the vile thing in her hand, rushed to the source of the sound.

Vernon laughed as he hit the child with a cricket bat hit to the boy's chest. "This is what you deserve FREAK!" he shouted, unaware of the approaching danger behind him. "No one loves you, no one cares about you, no one is coming to-" Whatever he was going to say next was replaced by a scream of pain as a powerful hit shattered his jaw, sending him into the wall, causing massive damage to the impacted structure due to the heavy 'object' that he was.

With a groan, he looked up and saw a small woman standing there, a glowing blade in hand. That wasn't what scared him, though. No, what truly terrified him was the dark aura surrounding his assailant, as well as the murderous look on her face. It was at that moment that Vernon knew something he had never considered when he started abusing the boy: he had totally buggered up.

Harry could only look up dazedly, his glasses lying on the ground, broken, and unable to see. All he saw was a white blurry mess. He then passed out from the pain and hit the ground with a soft, pained, thump.

The small noise was enough to snap Suì-Fēng out of her enraged state, bringing her attention to the small child on the floor. With a gasp, she was right by his side, gently picking him up. Tears fell down her face at the sight of her baby boy's injured body. Cuts, bruises, scars, and blood all covered his tiny frame, covered only by tattered rags that might have at one point have passed for clothes.

With a chocked sob, she held her son tightly to her, not wanting to let go. Though she was horrified by the state he was in, she was far more overjoyed to finally have Harry once again in her arms. A high-pitched shriek snapped her out of her relieved state.

"Vernon!" Petunia cried out in horror at the sight of her husband. She looked to see the child's mother stand up, still holding him securely in her gentle embrace, a murderous look on her normally pretty face.

"I warned you, bitch," she snarled as she unsheathed her sword, making sure to hold her son in her other arm, "All you had to do was not hurt him. Now, though, I'm going to make sure your ' _thing_ ' of a husband can never reproduce another demonic spawn again."

In a flash, she was once again over Vernon's floor bound body, the man groaning as he tried to say something. Whatever he tried to say, however, was interrupted by the scream that escaped his lips as the blade drove down into his crotch. Energy spewed from the wakizashi, burning the man's pierced testes, forever removing his chance to bring forth another child into the world, while at the same time cauterizing the wound due to the energy burning slightly.

Suì-Fēng smiled, and then said, "Do with him as you wish. I am done here. Should I ever see your face again, it will be too soon, horse." Then, she left, taking a step out of the door and flash stepping to the local Japanese embassy so as to take a floo to Japan. Once there, she would be able to see about getting Urahara to transform her son into a soul so that he could go to Soul Society.

As Suì-Fēng was about to leave, there was the sound of someone apparating into the community. She scowled, knowing that there was only one person who could know she was there. "What do you want you long bearded old goat?" she asked, taking Dumbledore by surprise.

"Beg pardon, ma'am," the old wizard said, still trying to figure out how the woman with her back to him seemed to know who he was. Perhaps she was a part of the Japanese wizarding community. That would explain why she was at the embassy. "But I had just been informed that a ward of mine has been moved from his safe location. I tracked him here using tracing charms that I had placed on him when I entrusted him to his relatives. I don't suppose you know where a young boy by the name of Harry Potter is, do you?"

"Safe location?" the Fēng heiress scoffed, her back still to the headmaster of Hogwarts, "It sure didn't seem safe for him when I saved him from his latest beating. So, tell me, Albus Dumbledore," here, she turned around, showing her son to him, "How you can entrust a child to people who do this?!"

"My dear, I don't even know who you are," Dumbledore said, trying to find his feet in this situation. A strange woman was questioning him on where he placed Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. "And, what's more, I have no idea where your opinion matters on where I place him as his family is dead!" he shot back a tad childishly, having yet to notice the boy's condition.

"So, we actually succeeded in fooling even you then," the woman in question mused with a hard smile, "I wondered if you ever figured it out. You ever heard of decoys, old man?"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, "Of course I have woman. Now, you will tell me what you have done with Harry Potter and why you were here, or I will force you!" he demanded, growing tired of her dodging.

"Ever thought that Lily was the decoy, geezer?" Suì-Fēng smirked at the headmaster's confused expression. "What if I told you that Harry didn't get his eyes from Lily, but from my mother? Chew on that for a moment, please. How would he have my mother's eyes if he was Lily's son, hmm?"

Dumbledore scowled, "You lie! James wouldn't cheat on Lily. Granted, there was a mysterious woman who used to hang out with them years ago," he said snobbishly, then took out his wand. "Now, I warn you again, tell me what you have done with Harry Potter and what your intentions are!" he said, refusing to believe the woman before him.

"This is why James didn't want to hide the truth," Suì-Fēng sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "He knew you'd deny it even if the truth was staring you right in the face in case things got pear-shaped. Probably should've listened to him, but let's be honest, when have I ever been good at that?"

Dumbledore scowled and fired a stunner, only to be shocked when it hit the woman and bounced off her. "How did you do that?" he demanded. He knew of no magical creatures that could deflect spells like that.

"Please," came the scoffed reply, "Spells from the living don't work on my kind. That's also why Voldemort's spell didn't work on my son, as he inherited that trait from my side of the family. Don't go thinking your people are the most powerful, little Albus, because there are things out there that will make you shit your pants so much, you'll need diapers till you die." Suì-Fēng then sighed, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to see to my son's injuries," she said as she opened the gate to the embassy and the wards went up, preventing Dumbledore's entry.

Dumbledore frowned. This would upset many, if not all of his plans for the boy. He would need to do some digging to find out more about this woman and what she had said.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Japan, Karakura town, an hour later~**_

"Thanks for doing this Urahara," Suì-Fēng said as she watched her son be converted into a soul. Though normally she wouldn't dare risk going to the man for help on account of him being a known criminal back home, she still trusted him enough with her son. After all, they had been comrades before the incident, so she at least owed him that much.

"Yeah, yeah," the man in hat and clogs named Kisuke Urahara said, "Just remember, you owe me big for doing this!" he said. Urahara was just glad that the boy had survived the conversion after getting some emergency first aid from Tessai Tsukabishi. However, even the two of them knew he needed to be taken to Fourth Division for proper healing. "Now, take your son to the Soul Society and get him to a proper healer. We have done as much as we can for him," Urahara said.

Suì-Fēng nodded and picked her son up carefully before opening a Senkaimon to the Fourth Division Barracks and stepping through.

After she left, Urahara turned to Tessai. "Not a word of this to Yoruichi. We can have some fun with this," he said, smiling behind his fan. Tessai nodded in reply.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Fourth Division Barracks, Soul Society~**_

"Unohana!" Suì-Fēng shouted as she carried her injured son towards the barracks. While normally she knew that doing so would no doubt cause a scene, her son's well-being was far more important than her image was.

"Suì-Fēng?" a youthful blue-eyed woman with black hair tied in a braid down her front came out towards her, a look of concern on her face. "What's wrong? Did something happen at Gringotts that- is that Harry?!"

In an instant, the woman was right beside her friend, examining the child in her arms. "What happened to my godson?" she growled as she saw the extent of the boy's injuries. While it seemed that the worst of the wounds were fine for the time being, he still needed extensive care.

Suì-Fēng growled. "The Dursleys, Lily's relatives did this. That fool Dumbledore wanted Harry raised by them, and thought they were a 'good choice'," Suì-Fēng replied with obvious anger in her voice. "Once I am sure Harry is ok, I am going to make a quick trip to Gringotts and make sure that they are all brought up on charges, including Dumbledore!" she finished.

"To think that there are people among the living that would do this to a child," Unohana said sorrowfully as the duo made their way towards the infirmary. "I certainly hope that Goblin friend of yours can deal with those abominations. What could have possibly possessed them to harm such an innocent child like this?"

"If what Lily told me is true, then it's because he has magic like his father," Suì-Fēng said. "Anyway, can you help him?" she asked hopefully.

Unohana nodded. "Yes," she replied, and then she sent off a Hellbutterfly to her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. When Isane arrived Unohana had her prepare the emergency scanning equipment and care unit. "Give me a few hours, and he should be right as rain. In the meantime, go see that Goblin friend of yours Suì-Fēng," she said.

Suì-Fēng nodded and opened a Senkaimon to Gringotts to deal with matters on that end.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~London, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, Ragnok's Office~**_

"So, how long till I have control of my sons accounts properly?" Suì-Fēng asked, looking at Ragnok. She was beyond annoyed and worried. Annoyed at Dumbledore, and worried for her injured son.

"About a week," Ragnok replied, "Maybe more. To be honest, I'm a little bit worried about that. The runes protecting the Potter vaults might not react so kindly to you, as you did tell me that your late husband never had the chance to tie you in. As such, you won't be able to fully access the vault, but you will still be able to make withdrawals easily enough, given that you were married." He then sighed. "Technically, you're the Dowager Lady Potter-Fēng, Suì-Fēng," he said. "But the only people who know are either dead or Goblins, so we have to wait a bit for the records to go through. Not that Dumbledore can stop it since we sent a list of missing items to Amelia Bones at the DMLE for her to investigate, seeing as she is now head of said department," Ragnok finished.

The Shinigami nodded with a smile. Amelia Bones had been another friend of hers before James and Lily went into hiding. Hearing that she was now Director of the Ministry Law Enforcement brought pride for her old and dear friend to her heart. Wait a minute. Bones? Wasn't she supposed to be married to...

"Ragnok," she said, confusion and worry in her voice, "Whatever happened to Sirius? The fact that Amelia is still a Bones and not a Black is kind of shocking, what with them being engaged in all."

Ragnok sighed. "After the death of James and Lily, Dumbledore had each of their separate wills sealed, illegally, using his various positions to do so, again, illegally, which we took the liberty of adding to the list of crimes that Amelia will be investigating." He then steepled his fingers. "However, as for Sirius himself, everyone assumes he was the real secret keeper," he added. "If you were to expose your marriage to James, you could publicly read the wills to the Wizengamot, and thus deal a major blow to Dumbledore, while at the same time legitimizing your claim to Harry as your son further due to the fact only a spouse can unseal a will held at Gringotts, whether it be sealed legally, or illegally as the case may be," he finished.

Suì-Fēng nodded in thought. "I will think about it. For now, thanks for getting my claim to my son started moving through proper and underhanded channels combined," she said. "For now, I must get back to my son, and hopefully, he will recover," she finished.

"Of course, Suì-Fēng," Ragnok said. "I hope he comes through. I also took the liberty of compiling a report on evidence of abuse by the Dursleys for both mundane and magical law enforcements. Naturally, as we speak, the Dursleys should be getting arrested by London's finest, only to be later extracted by the DMLE," he grinned viciously.

Suì-Fēng nodded and then opened a Senkaimon, "If anything else comes up, have one of the Goblins in my squad contact me about it, it will be faster that way," she said before stepping through.

Ragnok smiled, "She has always been nice to us, treated us with respect," he said aloud to himself. "I am just glad that our fallen usually end up her in squad." He grinned at the thought of the mighty warriors, his late son and father among them.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Squad Four Barracks, Soul Society~**_

In the Squad Four barracks, Unohana worked hurriedly to put her godson back together. The monsters that had done this would pay. Oh, would they ever pay if she got her hands on them.

It had been a half hour since Suì-Fēng had left to see Ragnok, hopefully getting good news in the process. It would be another half hour before Harry was put into a sleeping state, his healing finished, at least physically. Unohana leaned back and stretched as she finished.

Heading to the sink, she cleaned her hands of the blood from Harry's wounds, before turning to her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. "Isane, watch him. Hopefully he sleeps peacefully now. I have to go and write up some reports." As she exited the healing chambers she spotted the Head Captain. "Head Captain Yamamoto." She bowed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked curiously.

"You can start by telling me what that boy is doing in the healing chambers, Captain Unohana," the Head Captain replied sternly, a serious look on his aged face.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **"... And that seems like a good place to end it for today," Matoro finishes as he leans back into his chair. Hopefully you people like the new path we're going down, as we are trying to keep as close as to what was chronicled as possible. Hey, I wasn't a Chronicler before I was an Ikusagami for nothing, after all."**

 **Ogremen nods. "Hopefully we can get the next part of this tale ready as soon as we can," he says, "In the meantime, please be patient with us okay?"**

 **Matoro nods, then waves. "Until next time everyone!"**

 **"Oh, and the HOW of Dumbledore casting Blood Wards will be explained in chapter 2, which should be longer, so expect a wait with our busy schedules!" Ogremen quickly adds before helping Matoro look through the scroll on the desk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Audience go through the door in front of them to see a massive exotic garden. Matoro is seen tending to one of the plants, a Dryad showing him what to do. He looks up and sees the audience.**

 **"Ah," he exclaims as he stands up. "Welcome. Welcome. Please excuse me for a while, Helena." The Dryad waves to the audience as she nods to him before going back to tending the plants.**

 **"Sorry about that," he says as he wipes his hands with a cloth, "Helena noticed one of the plants was having issues, so she called me to let me know. Not to mention it was around the time for my gardening lesson, anyway."**

 **"So," he continues, "I assume you're all here for the next part of the story then, hmm? Well then, please sit down. Don't worry about grass stains, as I'm sure that you'll find that the grass here doesn't cause any issues when sat upon."**

 **"Now then, where were we last? Ah, yes! Yamamoto just found out, if memory serves."**

 **"Let me just say that I do not own any part of Harry Potter or Bleach, as they belong to their respective owners."**

 **"And now, on with the show! Here comes the second part of Lord of the Hollows, everyone!"**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Squad Four Barracks, Soul Society~**_

Unohana scowled at the almost offensive tone her commanding officer used to describe the boy in her sick bay. "That 'boy', as you so put it, is my godson!" she responded. "And I will have you know he is of noble birth," she added in an uncharacteristically haughty manner.

The Head Captain was taken aback by Unohana's uncharacteristic hostility. "And whose son is he?" he asked inquiringly, curious about how a boy from the living world could be a noble born, and also have ended up in the Squad Four Barracks.

"He's mine!" an angry Suì-Fēng said, having just returned through the Senkaimon from Britain. "And if you lay one hand on my son I will gut you, you old fart!" she growled.

The Head Captain was now worried. "I was unaware you had a son Captain Fēng," he replied in a naturally confused tone.

"That was the idea Head Captain," Suì-Fēng replied. "If you had known, you would have probably had him executed, am I wrong?" she finished.

The Head Captain frowned at her statement. "I would never harm children!" he shouted angrily.

"That makes you one of the only old people I know who wouldn't," Suì-Fēng said with a scowl. "Dumbledore has shown he can't be trusted with children's care," she muttered under her breath quietly. None the less the Head Captain heard her. "Anyway, what do you want Head Captain?" Suì-Fēng asked.

"To know how he ended up in his current condition," the Head Captain replied in a concerned tone.

"A prophecy was made that 'supposedly' concerned him after he was born," Suì-Fēng replied, "James Potter, my husband, and I decided that they needed to go into hiding, as the living aren't allowed in the Soul Society." Here she shot a glare at the Captain Commander. "However, a terrorist who was targeting them had located them and attacked, killing James." Her voice choked as she continued, "Harry, my son, had disappeared without a trace. Dumbledore had illegally placed him with my decoy, Lily's, family, not knowing that they had a deep-seated hatred for people like my husband, her, and my son too."

"Magicals?" Yamamoto asked for clarification.

"Yes," Suì-Fēng replied, "Not only did the old bastard leave him there, but he had also placed Blood Wards on the house as well." Her commander paled. "When I had finally found him a little over an hour ago, he was being beaten. For what, I didn't know, nor care to know. All that mattered was that they had been abusing a child, _my child_! So, tell me, Commander, was I wrong to bring him here when he could have been on death's door!?"

The Head Captain sighed. "No, and as his mother, you are within your right to decide his place of residence, but, if I might make a request?" he asked sounding sad as he spoke.

"Yes?" Suì-Fēng asked, clearly eager to ask Unohana about her son.

"For the sake of the child, I would ask that you make me your son's godfather," the Head Captain said, shocking Suì-Fēng to her core. Seeing her look of shock, he chuckled. "If I was the boy's godfather, it would make many question using him to get to you, as they would also be crossing me," he said. "Also, it would be nice to have someone to pass on some of my wisdom to," he added with a chuckle.

Suì-Fēng smiled. "I would be honoured to make you my boy's new godfather," she replied.

"New one?" the Head Captain asked. "What happened to the old one?" he asked curiously.

"He apparently found himself locked up for a crime he didn't commit, or at least, seems out of character for him, even if he was always a tad crazy," she said, smiling at some of the memories of how Sirius would always try and make her laugh, some of which succeeded, and others of which had caused her to end up beating the living crap out of him, and, in one case, that is quite literal. "Anyway," Suì-Fēng said, returning to the present, "I-no, we, should speak to Unohana, see what she discovered about my son's injuries," she concluded.

"Of course, Captain Fēng," The Head Captain said with a nod of his head in agreement.

"You both do realize that I'm actually right here, don't you?" the Captain in question asked irritably from between them, startling the two Shinigami. They blushed, not having realized that she had stayed to listen to their conversation.

"So, what did you discover Unohana?" Suì-Fēng asked worriedly.

Unohana sighed, and suddenly looked tired and older then she had ever been before. "Thanks to whatever first aid was done to him before he arrived, he is stable and currently asleep, but he is going to need to come back for frequent treatments when he awakens," she began to reply. "He had quite a large number of injuries, such as scars on his back, some small lacerations, probably from a pocket knife of some sort," she added. "Multiple broken bones, very severe malnutrition, multiple severe degree sunburns, a head injury, damage to multiple organs, which has been corrected, but will take time to heal, and his scar. There is something off about his scar. I will, unfortunately need to run a deep scan of his scar on his forehead Suì-Fēng," she concluded.

Yamamoto's face darkened as he heard the list. However, his expression changed as he noticed the woman next to him's reaction.

The petite woman just stood there, her head down, her bangs covering her eyes from view. A heavy aura began to form around her, with a feeling of a large predator towering above them permeating the very air.

"They are dead. _So dead_..." she whispered in a cold tone that even frightened the two before her. "THEY ARE DEAD!" she roared out as she looked up, her grey eyes filled with righteous fury, "FORGET LETTING THE LAW HAVE THEM! THEY ARE DEAD! I'LL KILL THEM MYSELF AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE THE HOLLOWS DID IT!"

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Meanwhile, Unknown Location~**_

A wraith eyed the garter snake, ready to strike. It was a worthy vessel for it to possess. At any moment now, it would have a new body, helping ensure its-

An aura overtook it, causing it to freeze. It was overwhelming. Strong…And angry…So, so angry. So enraged with a hate unlike anything it had ever felt before. It was powerful and gave the creature a feeling that it had never thought it would feel again.

 _FEAR_...

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Meanwhile, Back in Soul Society~**_

Unohana smacked Suì-Fēng upside the back of the head. "We just found your son, Suì-Fēng," she began, "If you go and kill the Dursleys, the wizards and witches will demand your head for denying them justice." She then sighed. "Besides, think of Harry. How will he react when he finds out his mother is in prison for murder?" she finished.

Suì-Fēng swallowed. She had almost been so consumed with revenge against those for hurting her boy, that she had forgotten about her boy himself. "Your right, Unohana. I have to put Harry first," she said sadly, looking down. "But they still have to pay though!"

"And so, they shall!" Yamamoto said reassuringly. "They will face human justice, and, when completed, we will 'spirit' them away to face justice here!" He grinned. "My new godson deserves to have his abusers face justice!" he finished.

Before anymore could be said Unohana's lieutenant Isane Kotetsu came rushing in. "Captain, there's a problem! Harry woke up earlier than we thought he would and he is having a panic attack!" she exclaimed worriedly, and she had a right to be. After all, she had met Harry when he was a baby and had cared for him a few times at the behest of Unohana and Suì-Fēng. She had taken to looking at Harry as the little brother she wished she could have, but never got to have. It had nearly torn her apart to see her unofficial little brother in the state he had been in earlier and had quickly returned to her protective big sister role.

Suì-Fēng gasped and rushed past Isane and Unohana to get to her son. Unohana and the Head Captain followed close behind.

As they entered Harry's room, he was on the floor, in a corner, cowering and shaking violently. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't means to be on the beds!" he said quietly. He was crying, in obvious fear of being hit.

Suddenly a soft tune began to play from Suì-Fēng as she looked at her son sadly.

 **~Song Start: Inuyasha's Lullaby (Full)~**

Harry looked up as he heard the tune from his dreams. "T-t-that tune!" he stuttered out between sobs. "H-how do you k-k-know that t-tune?" he asked carefully, shocked that the tune from his good dreams was real.

"You remember it?" his mother asked softly with a gentle, but tearful, smile. "I used to sing it to you when you were a baby. You would wake up late at night for no real reason other than you could. I remember that you would always calm down as I hummed it to you, you being held gently, yet securely, in my arms."

Harry looked at her in shock. "Y-you knew m-my p-p-parents?" He asked hopefully, sounding like he couldn't believe it.

Suì-Fēng's smile grew softer as she reached out a hand, softly caressing his cheek, noticing that he gave a slight flinch, before leaning into her hand. "I didn't just know them, my little green-bug," she replied, more tears falling down her cheeks.

Harry's mind went blank at the name, then it clicked. In a rush, nearly forgotten memories rushed to the surface. "Beebee?" he asked softly, almost disbelievingly.

With a beaming tearful smile, the woman reached into her robes, pulling out a bee plushy. Technically it was supposed to be a wasp, but it looked like a bee, so the name had stuck. The little boy's eyes widened in joy as he snatched the plush toy from her, hugging it to himself. "There you go, honey," she cooed as she watched her son hold his toy with a smile. "She's been waiting patiently for you to wake up, you know. Dee-dee, Doo-doo, Woofie, Paddee, Fwuffwee, and Fisee are here too," She added as she pulled out a doe, a stag, a wolf, a black dog, a purple cat, and a shark plushy and handed them to her little child, who scooped them up and held them all to his chest in a great big hug. She had found them when she had retrieved Harry, or rather, the Goblins had retrieved them after she left and held them for her.

Harry sniffed as he held all the plushies. "H-how do you k-know their n-names?" he asked uncertainty.

Lightly rubbing her eyes to try and get rid of her tears which were forming, she continued to caress his face. "You really don't remember me?" she asked gently. "Try to think for a moment, little one. Why would I know a song only you seem to remember, know your plushies' names, and give you a nickname that only a few know the reason for? Most importantly, though, is who do you think Beebee was meant to be like, hmm?"

The small boy stared at her, as if searching for something. Slowly, a memory began to return to him once again, a normally blurry shape that began to become clearer to him. A woman was holding him, singing the same tune that this lady knew. Then his eyes widened as he realized who the woman in both his dream and right in front of him was.

"M-Mommy?" he asked with a choked gasp. A look of hope was in his eyes, showing that he so dearly wished to hear her confirm his belief. He wasn't disappointed.

Suì-Fēng's thumb stroked his cheek as she leaned towards him, a look of pure love and compassion in on her face. "That's right, Harry," she said through her tears, "Mommy's here. Mommy's right here."

She was nearly sent stumbling back when her son slammed into her. Tears fell down the child's face as he cried, years of torment finally coming to the surface at the relief and happiness for the woman he was clinging to like a lifeline. Tears fell down his mother's face as she wrapped him up in her arms, not wanting to ever let go of her most precious treasure ever again.

"I'm here, my precious, sweet little boy," she said gently as she fought to keep herself from breaking down. Instead, she began to sing the song once again. Her voice carried around the room, even being heard from the halls or the barracks as she comforted her son.

As they watched the heart felt scene, the Head Captain couldn't help but smile sadly at the scene that was before him. How could he not smile sadly since part of the tragedy of what happened to this boy was his fault, as well as partly on the Central Forty-Six too.

Unohana and Isane on the other hand, were both crying at the tearfully happy reunion of mother and son.

Suì-Fēng then stood up, holding her son, "Harry, dear, there is someone I want you to meet," she said softly, looking at her son, hopefully he would accept the Head Captain as his new godfather.

 **~Song End~**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~World of the Living, Britain~**

Dumbledore sighed as he rubbed his hands down his face while sitting in the Headmasters office of Hogwarts. Ever since the disappearance of Harry Potter, things had been going downhill fast. First, he had been sent a summons by the Head of the DMLE to answer a number of questions, questions he hadn't been able to answer in a satisfactory manner. He had already lost his positions as Chief Warlock on the ICW and as Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot thanks to those questions. Now he was wondering how he could retrieve Harry Potter from wherever that woman had taken him in Japan.

Suddenly Minerva McGonagall stormed into his office. "Albus, I just received an interesting letter from one Amelia Bones!" she said sternly. "It states that Harry Potter was just taken in by his mother, who apparently is an old friend of Amelia Bones, and that the Goblins are going to be coming to Hogwarts to take inventory!" she finished.

The old wizard sighed again, trying to collect his thoughts at the new information. "A few hours ago," he explained, "I had received an alert from the wards surrounding Harry Potter, that he had been removed from the Dursleys and was on the move. I apparated to the location the tracing charm I placed on him indicated, only to find out that he was at the Japanese embassy, and with a most confusing woman."

"A confusing woman?" McGonagall asked in confusion. "What did she look like?"

"She was short yet seemed to have this hidden strength. She had short black hair, with two long braids, grey eyes, and was wearing a strange black outfit with a long white coat overtop it."

Minerva snorted, "Sounds like that woman that James introduced me to once, Suì-Fong, I believe her name was," she said uncertainty.

"That was her?" the Headmaster asked in shock. "I knew that she was familiar somehow. And how in Merlin's name do you know her? Perhaps we can find out the real reason why she took Harry, as I refuse to believe that silly notion of hers that _she's_ his mother, and not James' wife's."

Minerva sighed. "Albus, from what Remus let slip once, this Soi Fon woman is James's wife, or at least his lover," she replied. "However, from what Lily told me, she and James were just friends," she added. "Though, to be fair, both Remus and Lily told me not to tell anyone."

At this, Dumbledore spit out the pumpkin juice he had been drinking, sending it flying four feet and into his deputy's face. After a few hacks and coughs, he sputtered out, "WHAT?! How is that possible?! Lily has to be James' wife! There's no one else more qualified, or more perfect, for the part! She must be lying! There is no way that Harry Potter is the son of some humanoid magic resistant creature like her!"

"I happened to meet her when I met James's son shortly after the boy was born," Minerva replied with a shrug of her shoulders, unamused by the juice on her face. "They asked me not to tell you though, so I kept quiet." She then turned to Dumbledore. "And why does Lily 'have' to be James's wife?"

"W-well think about it," the elder magical replied, trying to piece together an explanation, "While this Soi Fon was attractive, Lily was much more so. Not to mention that James himself had said a few times that he had a thing for redheads. Lily is just the perfect fit for James! Where he is impulsive almost all of the time, she is calm and collected when she needs to be. He was a prankster, while she the perfect model student, and against such humorous schemes. Even you must admit that there was a lot of chemistry between the two to the point where they _had_ to have loved each other!"

"Albus Dumbledore!" Minerva shouted. "If you had actually bothered to talk with the boy, then you would know that he wanted to protect Lily from Severus, who, if you had talked with her, was almost dosed by him once with Amorentia!" she finished angrily. "Besides," Minerva added, "Lily once confided in me she was more interested in Remus then James..." she mumbled in the end.

Her old friend and colleague was floored by this. "Remus Lupin?!" he exclaimed in shock. "I honestly didn't even consider the notion that she might have loved someone else. But then that means..." he trailed off, his face paling at the realization of just how badly things truly were for him now.

He had failed to take into account just how much of a cheapskate Mundungus was, but worse still, he had had to perform a dark ritual on Harry Potter the night of Lily and James's death, one that, in essence, tried to overwrite Harry's DNA. It was a darker version of an Adoption Potion. And now, with the realization that Harry had a mother other than Lily, it would explain why the ritual didn't work the way it should have and why he had had to inject Harry with Lily's blood from her corpse, thus performing a bit of 'necessary' necromancy in the process of getting the blood to accept magic again.

Needless to say, if any of this came to light, he could easily see what a Dementor looked like under their hoods, especially if it was revealed he did it to the Boy Who Lived.

"Um, Minerva, would you by any chance know how to contact this Soi Fon?" he asked hopefully.

"Sadly no," Minerva replied. "Only Sirius Black knew how to contact her, and he is in prison. Thank the gods for that. Deserves it after what he did," she finished with a huff.

"Yes..." Albus added. "After what he did..." he said as if in thought. However, what he was really thinking about was how he could get Sirius to tell him how to contact the woman. He needed the Potter child back for his plans!

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Magic, London, Britain~**_

Amelia Bones was seething as she read the message, and report, she had gotten from King Ragnok of the Goblins. In it was a long list of abuses by the Dursleys on one Harry James Potter, although, that wasn't quite right. The name was actually written as Harry James Potter-Fēng. Then there was a list of stolen items suspected to be in possession by Albus Dumbledore who had, apparently, illegally seized guardianship, magical and mundane, of the boy.

These were some very serious crimes. Then there was mention of how Sirius Orion Black never got a trial, and so was still registered as the boy's godfather, but, given the oaths that one has to swear to when one becomes a magical godparent that could only mean... "Oh dear..." Amelia gasped in shocked at the implications this information could have. She immediately hit a button on her desk, "Cindy, get me all files we have regarding Sirius Orion Black from the archives. I want to see them NOW!" she demanded, finishing with a shout. Oh, there would be hell to pay for this injustice, of that one could be sure.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Back in Soul Society, Squad Four Barracks~**_

Unohana smiled as she watched the two hug one another and Harry let out years of tears. Stepping forward, she cleared her throat softly, "Hello Harry, my name is Retsu Unohana, and I'm-I'm your Godmother," she said softly, smiling at the end.

The small child's head popped out from his mother's arms, staring at her with wide eyes. "Godmommy?" he asked in confusion. "What's a godmommy, mommy?" he asks his mother, looking up at her face.

Suì-Fēng giggled at her son's confused expression. "A godmother, sweetie," she explained, "Is a woman who, if something bad were to happen to me, she would then take care of you. In a way, it's kind of like another mommy."

"Oh," was the only thing the little boy could say, causing the two women to giggle at his adorable expressions.

"I would have come for you if Suì-Fēng and I had known where you were, but it took us five years to find you," Unohana said. She then turned to Suì-Fēng. "Now that he is awake, I need to run some scans to make sure he is healed enough for you to take home," she said softly.

"What scanning?" Harry asked curiously, having never heard of the word before.

"Scanning is where a doctor uses a machine to check out what is going on in a person's body, honey," his mother explained as she picked him up and followed her friend out the door. "It doesn't hurt, so there's no need to be scared, okay? I'll be right next to you the whole time," she added as they walked down the hallway.

When they entered the scanner room, Unohana placed Harry on the bed, she began to do a fully body scan. As the scanner reached his head though, it suddenly popped out a light and began to beep in a warning like manner.

Suì-Fēng looked up at the beeping and asked the obvious question. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"It's detected something that shouldn't exist anymore," Unohana said as she looked at the readings intently, both in disbelief and horror.

"How so?" Yamamoto asked in concern. He hadn't seen that look on her face in more than a thousand years. Not since... "Wait... You don't mean?" he asked, fear in his voice.

"Yes," Unohana replied shakily, "There's a Horcrux in Harry's scar!" She continued. "I am going to need Mayuri's help for the removal of this thing," she said, shuddering involuntarily with disgust when she mentioned Mayuri.

Both of her fellow Shinigami paled at this news. Horcruxes were the darkest form of soul magic around, being one of the two ultimate creations of a monster in human form named Herpo the Foul, a Dark Lord from the time of the Ancient Greeks. By murdering someone in cold blood after performing a dark and depraved ritual, preferably a young child, one could split their soul, and store the soul fragment into a vessel, thus ensuring they cannot die until the Horcrux is destroyed.

However, for one to be attached to a living being, and now a soul...

Suì-Fēng sighed, knowing that the longer the thing was in her son, the harder it would be to separate it without killing him as well. "Fine, but if he so much as does anything to hurt Harry unintentionally..." she threatened menacingly.

Unohana nodded and sent off a Hell Butterfly. She made sure that the message was urgent and demanding, as Mayuri was known for not responding unless the message was such. Of course, once he found out why he was being called, he'd be chomping at the bit to get his hands on a horcrux, as he so loved playing with all sorts of abominations.

Suì-Fēng sighed. "How could Voldemort turn my son into a Horcrux though..." she said questioningly. Normally, there would need to be a ritual to create such a dark and vile thing, but he had no time to do so before he tried killing Harry. She would have known if there had been a ritual, as she had seen a few sites herself in the past yet had not found one in Godric's Hollow.

The Head Captain said nothing, though, as he was deep in thought, a troubled expression on his face. "I wondered why his soul was never brought into the Soul Society, or why he never became a Hollow," he said, before a horrified look came upon his face. "When Mayuri gets here, I want him to examine the Horcrux as soon as it's out of Harry," he stated firmly, his face still pale. "If my suspicions are correct, which I pray to be wrong, this situation may be graver than we thought."

Before anymore could be said, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the Twelfth Division swept into the room.

 **~Song Start: Hidden Horrors - Nox Arcana~**

"Alright, I am here Captain Unohana. Now what couldn't wait another half hour. I was in the middle of some very delicate dissection!" he shouted angrily, while his lieutenant and daughter, Nemu Kurotsuchi followed behind him silently.

Unohana growled but restrained her irritation. "Yes..." she stressed through gritted teeth. "We have a Class Seven situation," she said, hoping Mayuri would control his curiosity.

"A Class Seven?! Really?!" Mayuri asked suddenly piqued with curiosity. "Where is the bugger then, hmm?" he asked excitedly, as the last Horcrux they had acquired had... perished...in an experiment a little over three hundred years earlier.

"That's why we called you here, Captain Mayuri," Yamamoto said, gaining said captain's attention. "The Horcrux has been placed within a child's scar, so we need you to remove it, as you know what could happen if we leave it for too long."

This caused the captain and his lieutenant to look at each other in shock. Though Mayuri loved to experiment on humans when he got the chance, even he never tried to harm a human child, especially since he was almost executed for trying to on Soul children, as he knew the consequences for that action. Since then, he'd been sworn to never again harm another child, including his own daughter. Even though he sometimes wished to just break his oath, he knew better. The last captain to attempt such... Well, let's just say that it made even the psychotic Mayuri Kurotsuchi question if it was truly worth the effort.

"Inside of a child? Really?" the Twelfth Division Captain asked in curiosity and a tad bit of too much interest for Suì-Fēng's liking. "What being would attempt something like that? Don't they know that to do so is basically dangerous and deadly to both the soul and the host in question?" he continued. "Then again, it has never been recorded being done to a human, let alone a child... Would you be willing to let me dissect the specimen?"

"NO!" both Unohana and Suì-Fēng shouted at the same time. "You so much as harm one hair on my son's head and I will GUT you Mayuri!" Suì-Fēng said with such controlled fury that it sent a shiver down the Head Captain and Mayuri's spines.

"Captain Mayuri," Unohana said. "You were called here to EXTRACT the Horcrux, and then to study it for any peculiarities," she continued, "Not to dissect the boy!"

"Then why didn't you say so earlier?" Mayuri asked, very annoyed now. "And what do you mean son?" he asked, turning to Suì-Fēng.

Suì-Fēng scowled. "I have a son, and if you tell anyone, I will cut off your nuts to the point that even YOU can't regrow them, Mayuri," she threatened. "Anyway, can you extract the Horcrux from my son, or is it beyond your _skills_?" Suì-Fēng said, stressing the world skills to make it clear she was questioning just how talented Mayuri really was.

Mayuri flared his nostrils and narrowed his eyes. "You dare to question my skills?" Mayuri hissed. "Fine. You want it extracted? Let us head to my barracks, and there we can perform the extraction with the necessary equipment."

As they walked to the Squad Twelve barracks the walk was in silence. Eventually growing tired of the silence, Mayuri asked a question. "So, Suì-Fēng, who did you have a brat with, as I have not recorded seeing you with anyone of note?" he said simply.

"Are you admitting to a crime?" Suì-Fēng asked curiously.

"As if, you flatter yourself, merely making an observation is all," Mayuri replied snidely.

 **~Song end. New Song Start: Midnight Syndicate - Alchemist's Chamber~**

As they finally arrived in the Squad Twelve barracks, Mayuri turned the group with him. "Alright, place the brat inside the machine, and then I can get my hands on that Horcrux!"

Harry who had been silent through all this, tugged on his mother's sleeve, "What's happening mommy?" he asked fearfully.

Suì-Fēng smiled at her son. "Were going to take something bad out of you my son," she replied, then nodded to Unohana, who injected her son with a tranquilizer, knocking him out.

"Yes, yes," Mayuri began, "Now that the brat is asleep, let us begin already!" he demanded.

Suì-Fēng sighed and, against her better judgement, put her son in the machine that would separate him from the Horcrux inside him.

As soon as the door closed behind her, trapping her son inside, there was a series of cogs turning, locks falling, and bars sliding into place. She was worried it might have been a bad idea trusting Mayuri.

Mayuri only reinforced that fear by cackling insanely before flipping a switch. As he flipped the switch, sparks of electricity shot everywhere as things whirred, lights flashed, and then a funnel of light shone down on Harry's sleeping form. That's when it began.

As the light began to focus on the scar on Harry's forehead, the screaming began. Even asleep, it was clear the pain was getting to Harry, but, that's not quite right as there were two screams, one from Harry, and another, more inhuman scream, was also coming from the chamber. But, the source wasn't revealed until a few seconds later when a large, black billow of smoke began to be pulled from Harry's scar. The smoke also had angry, pain filled, red eyes, eyes that promised pain and torture. The eyes... of an inhuman monster.

"HARRY!" Suì-Fēng screamed as she pounded on the glass, trying to get to her son. This wasn't supposed to be how it was meant to go! The fragment was supposed to be sucked up right away, without being strong enough to put up a fight! How was it able to do this?!

Gritting their teeth, Yamamoto and Unohana grabbed their friend and comrade, pulling her away from the machine. Though they could feel her pain and wanted Harry out of that damned machine as well, they knew that if they did so before the extraction was complete, then he would die, or the Horcrux would try to possess one of them. Try, being the key word here, as Horcruxes couldn't possess other souls.

Mayuri smiled. "Ah, there we go. The machine is extracting the energy that is foreign to the brat's own energy. Give it a few more seconds and he will be fine," Mayuri's smile turned almost cruel.

Suì-Fēng growled. "You better hope he comes through alright, or I am going to rearrange your anatomy!" she warned, causing Mayuri to scoff uncaringly even though inside he was wondering just what she planned to do.

Finally, the angry black smoke of the Horcrux was extracted from Harry and tried to reattach itself to the boy. Unfortunately, the light beam kept it contained as it sucked it into a crystal. As the Horcrux finally was extracted from Harry, he stopped screaming, tears coming from his closed eyes as he went from pained sleep to unsettled unconsciousness. Mayuri flipped the switch and the crystal was extracted as the locks undid themselves.

 **~Song End~**

"There. The brat is cured, now get out of my squad's barracks!" Mayuri demanded.

The Head Captain scowled. "Just be sure to have that Horcrux report ready for the next Captain's meeting!" he demanded, to which Mayuri waved uncaringly.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Mayuri called as they collected Harry and left his barracks to return to the Squad Four barracks.

As they returned to the Squad Four Barracks, Isane met them at the entrance, looking worried. "How did it go?" she asked worriedly.

"We'll take him to the scanning room, but, from what we saw, the Horcrux is gone," Unohana said as they carried Harry's unconscious body inside.

Isane nodded and followed them inside.

As they entered the scanning room, Unohana rushed around the room, hitting buttons and flipping switches as she did, while Suì-Fēng put Harry on the scanning bed.

"Is he going to be ok?" Suì-Fēng asked worriedly.

After carefully reading the read outs, Unohana nodded. "He's fine for the most part. He will have to stay overnight for observation and assessment, but, for all intents and purposes he will be fine. He just needs some nutrient potions. Thank god Lily sent me a supply in case I ever need them for a fellow Shinigami, and now they will finally be of use," Unohana replied.

Suì-Fēng let out a sigh of relief, already thinking of ways to make Mayuri hurt for being cruel and sadistic. "Will I be able to take him home tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"We will see, Suì-Fēng, we will see," Unohana said reassuringly, "For now, go home, rest, and you can see him first thing tomorrow, kay?" Unohana finished.

Suì-Fēng nodded and turned to leave. "Sorry for my attitude today Head Captain Yamamoto," she apologized.

"Oh, no need to apologize Captain Fēng," Yamamoto replied. "Your child had just been found and then you find out he has not only been abused but turned into a Horcrux as well! Anyone would be out of sorts over such a thing," he replied with a smile. He had much to think about; especially since it was a Potter that Suì-Fēng had married. The implications were not lost on him, after all.

Suì-Fēng nodded and then went home, the Head Captain leaving for his own home not long after. Isane offered to stay and watch Harry in case something happened, and Unohana reluctantly agreed before heading to her room to sleep.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **"...And that is where we'll end for today, folks. Thank you all for being patient with us and for your support."**

 **"Part three will hopefully be coming to you soon, so please wait till then, alright? If you'll all excuse me, I have a gardening lesson to finish."**

 **"Until next time, everyone!"**

 **Audience leaves as Matoro goes back over to help Helena with her plants.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The audience walks through the office doors, where they find a massive pile of papers covering where the desk was supposed to be. A pale woman with long icy violet hair stands before it, holding another stack of paperwork in her arms. Ogremen stands to the right of the pile, wincing at the sight of the papers in her arms.**

 **"In addition," she says to the pile, not aware of the people behind her, "You also need to sign the form for-"**

 **"I REFUSE!" Matoro yells as the papers are flung away from him as he shoots up, energy billowing around him, "I AM THE IKUSAGAMI OF ALL MYTHICAL REALMS, MAGICS, AND CREATURES! I REFUSE TO SIGN ONE MORE OF THESE DAMN OBJECTS FROM TARTARUS! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD DO THIS, YASAKA!"**

 **The woman, now identified as Yasaka sighs, before slamming him on the head with a massive fan made completely of ice. "Behave!" she snaps irritably, "Ikusagami you may be, but you still have responsibilities, such as these papers!"**

 **Ogremen notices the readers standing awkwardly near the door, and moves to stand between the two, who are now glaring at each other. "Sorry about this," he apologizes, "We've been quite busy, so we haven't had much time to work much on anything, such as the third chapter to the story."**

 **He gestures to Yasaka and says, "This is Yasaka, a Yuki Onna who is Matoro's secretary. You kinda caught them at a bad time, here, so why don't I just tell you all the next part then, okay? They'll be arguing for a while, so no worries about interruptions from them."**

 **"So... Where were we last time? Oh, that's right!**

 **"Now, let me say right off the bat that the Harry Potter and Bleach franchises and characters belong to their respective owners, as well as the songs that you'll see in this chapter."**

 **"Welp, here we go then! Here's Chapter Three of Lord of the Hollows!"**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Next Morning~**_

The next day, Harry woke up with a start, causing the equipment that he was hooked up to send out a silent alert to Unohana and her lieutenant was Isane Kotetsu. As he looked around the unfamiliar room, he noticed his plushies at the foot of the bed and immediately grabbed Bee Bee. He was kind of scared that yesterday had been a dream, but considering his plushies were here, maybe it hadn't? He hoped it hadn't, but if it was, he would cherish it forever, as it would be the one memory that the Dursleys couldn't tarnish.

At that moment the doors burst open as Retsu Unohana entered the room in a fearful way, only to relax when she saw Harry looking at her in confusion and obviously trying to figure out where he had seen her before. When it had donned on him where he had seen her before, his eyes widened, and he exclaimed, "Godmommy!"

The Shinigami captain smiled warmly at him as she moved to sit at the foot of his bed. "Hello, Harry," she said softly with a giggle as she ruffled the boy's eternally messy hair, "I see you're awake then. How are you feeling, little one?"

"Better?" Harry replied questioningly as he hugged Bee Bee to himself. "What... what happen?" he asked cautiously, remembering a lot of pain.

Unohana smiled sadly. "You had something bad in you and we had to extract it dear," she said gently. "Thankfully, the process of removing it went well," she added. "It's gone now, and won't be able to hurt you ever again," she finished. Behind her, Isane smiled, glad that her surrogate little brother figure was going to be ok.

Harry smiled, glad to hear that. "Where mommy?" he asked curiously. After all, his godmother was here, but not his mother.

"She will be here soon. She should be waking up any time now," Unohana replied smiling. She then pulled out a vial. "Here, Harry, drink this, and then eat up ALL of the food we give you, ok?" she said as Isane left and then returned with two trays laden with calorie heavy foods.

The little boy's emerald eyes widened at the sight of the food. He looked to Unohana, a questioning look on his face. When she smiled and gestured to the trays, he grabbed the vial and drank it before reaching for the closest roll to him and began stuffing it in his mouth. His cheeks were puffed out, making him look almost like a black messy haired chipmunk. The two women giggled at the sight, amazed with how fast he was consuming the food.

"You might want this, kiddo," Isane chuckled as she handed him a tall glass of water. "Can't have you choking on all this good stuff, now can we?" added as she ruffled his hair, a warm smile on her face as she watched the child continue to eat after taking a large sip from the glass.

As they watched him eat at a surprising pace, obviously enhanced by the nutrient potion that Unohana had given him, she gently tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Harry, I just need to go and talk with one of my colleagues, ok?" she said. "Then I will be right back!" she added. "Isane will be here to watch you, and get anything you need till I get back, ok?" Unohana finished, to which Harry nodded.

Unohana then got up and left the room. She was going to message Mayuri and see what he had discovered about the Horcrux.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Squad Twelve Barracks~**_

 _~Song Start: Naruto Soundtrack - Orochimaru's Theme~_

Mayuri cackled as he worked on the 'poor' Horcrux, studying it, prodding it, poking it, and most importantly, measuring it to previous Horcruxes that he had managed to extract. The black mist with red eyes screamed in pain as a surge of energy went through it, scanning every single part of its magical soul body. When it had been extracted, it had been turned into its own soul, although, there was something... wrong, with it.

However, a noise caught his attention from one of the devices hooked up to the dark object. He giggled maniacally as he moved over to the large computer, eager to see what it had just uncovered. "So, my little pretty," he sniggered as he all but pressed his face to the screen, "What have you got for me, hmm? Something good, I hope."

He let out what could have been a cackle, had he not cut it off with a gargled noise as he read the results. "WHAT THE F&% !" he screamed out in shock at the information in front of him. "HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE?! FOR THAT TO WORK IT'D TAKE... Oooooooohhhh. Kukukukukukukuku. So that's how the brat becoming a Horcrux makes sense then."

"Captain Mayuri?" Came a familiar voice from behind him. The crazed and perhaps slightly mad scientist turned to see the Head Captain and Unohana had come through the door. "Judging by your reaction, I take it that you found out something about this Horcrux? Yamamoto asked.

"If by 'something' you mean the fact that THE F%$ ING IDIOT WHO THIS HORCRUX BELONGS TO HAS SEVEN MORE OUT THERE, then yes, I definitely found 'something'," the Twelfth Squad Captain replied, somehow managing to change from talking, to shouting, and then back again like it was an everyday occurrence.

"T-that's horrible!" Unohana said in horror at the revelation her comrade had discovered. "Seven Horcruxes are unheard of before now!" she shouted in frightened shock. "To mutilate ones soul seven times, its... its... it's just unheard of!" she said frightened. As a healer, her worst fear was to commit wanton murder, but clearly the man who had made the Horcrux was such a person.

"That would explain how Harry became a Horcrux without a ritual, then," Yamamoto sighed. To be honest, I had thought that this would be the case."

"How so, sir?" the Shinigami medic asked in confused horror. It was impossible for a Horcrux to be created without a ritual. It just wasn't possible... right?

"When a wizard splits their soul to create a Horcrux," her superior explained, "It puts a strain on the soul. It's actually why no one, not even Herpo the Foul, had attempted to create more than one. As you split your soul repeatedly, however, the strain becomes even greater. That's why Harry became a Horcrux. His attacker had foolishly created so many that when he was defeated, his soul couldn't take the damage and split again as a result of that instability."

"Herpo had learned this when he almost made a second one," he continued, "As when he tried it, he had felt the strain on his soul, and stopped the ritual before it could be finished. Voldemort, on the other hand, must not have studied Horcruxes enough, otherwise he wouldn't have made seven of them in the first place. He most likely won't be attempting to make anymore, though."

"Why is that, sir?" Unohana asked in confusion. "Wouldn't that just create another one?"

Here, the Head Captain's face became grave as he replied, "I'm afraid that isn't the case in this scenario, my dear. If he had only made maybe six, then he could be able to make another. However, now that his soul has reached the maximum amount of times it can split, it makes it too dangerous to try for another. If he did, then his soul would fragment and be destroyed; every single fragment of it would die. He wouldn't even be able to become a soul, as there would be nothing left."

Mayuri chuckled evilly at the thought. "Does this mean I have permission to use this fragment to find others?" he asked hopefully.

"Is that truly possible?" the Fourth Division Captain asked. "Shouldn't it be untraceable? Any Horcruxes we have found over the centuries were untraceable."

"That's because there were never more than one," Yamamoto replied to her, "Souls tend to leak more excess energy when they are split more than once, which can be traced if you have the right energy detection equipment. Mayuri happens to have said equipment in case anyone was foolish enough to try and do so." He turned to Mayuri. "So yes, Mayuri," he said to his psychotic subordinate, "You have my permission to track and eliminate all the other fragments."

"I'll need the one we have alive in order to do so, sir," the Twelfth Captain replied with an eager yet thoughtful nod. "There's still something 'off' about this one, so I would like to be able to examine it more," he added.

"Let us know what you discover with time," the Head Captain ordered. Turning to Unohana, he said, "I shall take my leave. I hope you manage to heal the child we share god parent status with over."

"Of course, sir," she replied with a nod, "Harry should be right as rain and able to go home by the end of today. Isane is watching him for now. Most likely she is playing with him to help pass the time till his mother gets up and heads over to my barracks."

 _~Song End~_

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~While Unohana was dealing with the Captain of Squad Twelve, and Isane entertains Harry~**_

Suì-Fēng smiled as she woke up this morning. She would soon see her son again after bringing him to the Soul Society for healing. She was eager to see how he was doing now that he not only knew who his true mother was, but the status of his condition as well. Leaving her room, she found her father waiting outside.

The tall black eye and haired man raised an eyebrow at his youngest, his arms crossed across his chest. "So," Huì-Fēng started as he drummed his fingers against his arm, "What exactly have you been doing, daughter of mine? I heard that you had been sighted at Unohana's Barracks, and with a small child no less. Care to explain yourself?'

"Father, you should know better than anyone that one's private business is just that. After all, what did mother say when she discovered your collection of... 'collectibles'... was it?" His daughter raised her eyebrow as she replied with a frown. She then smirked as she saw his face pale at the memory.

"Ehem," he coughed into his hand as he tried to keep his dignity, or lack thereof, "Yes, well... I guess you do have to have your secrets. After all, you are the heiress to the entire Fēng Clan. I suppose I will drop it if you answer just one question."

"And that question is?" Suì-Fēng asked, still smirking at her father.

"Was the child my grandson?" Huì-Fēng asked, his expression turning serious. "I know that while you do care for children, no child has ever made you act like what I had heard of since Harry disappeared."

It honestly didn't come as a surprise to the young Shinigami that her father had already guessed her son's identity. After all, the entire Fēng clan, what remained of it anyway, knew that she had married and had a child with James Potter. At first, Huì-Fēng had been outraged to learn that his only daughter had fallen in love with a 'living', but, after he had gotten to know the young wizard, he had warmed up to him over time.

He had looked at James like a son and had often loved to join him and the other Marauders in their pranks, much to his daughter's dismay, though secret amusement... sometimes. He had also been the one to warmly and joyfully walk his daughter down the aisle on their wedding day and had comforted her when she had to make the hard decision of leaving James and her son.

They had been working together to find a way to allow the two to be able to live in the Soul Society with them when they had learned of the attack. Huì-Fēng had personally led his sons in many searches to find the lost Potter's soul. However, they had still yet to even locate him, leading the Clan Head to believe that something might have gone gravely wrong that night.

He had been the one to help Suì-Fēng the most during the first few weeks after the attack, as she had nearly gone catatonic during that time. He had even been forced to feed her all her meals, as she had lost the strength to even lift a spoon or fork. When she had recovered, he had done everything to help her in her search for her son, his grandson. Unfortunately, all his sons had perished on missions against insanely powerful Hollows.

However, it had seemed as if all their searching was in vain.

Until now it seemed.

With a sigh, Suì-Fēng gave her father a gentle yet beaming smile as she replied, "Yes, father. It's Harry. I finally found him." Her face lit up as she remembered where she had been planning on heading. "Damn!" she exclaimed, "He should be awake by now! I need to get to Unohana!"

Huì-Fēng smiled, though the type of smile he had on his face made his daughter nervous. "Good, then go on and go get my grandson. I am eager to teach him the family traditions of pranking!" he said a tad too eagerly for Suì-Fēng's preferences.

Suì-Fēng sighed. "No corrupting my son!" she shouted angrily, but, seeing her father pout, sighed again and said, "Fine. But no teaching him pranks until he is at least seven years old. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Huì-Fēng said with a grin, giving her a mock salute.

Suì-Fēng eyed her father for a moment, her eyebrow twitching, before giving a huff, and leaving the house for the Squad Four Barracks.

As she made her way to Squad Four, Suì-Fēng couldn't help noticing how some of the Shinigami from other squads were eyeing her nervously. Sighing, she quickened her step. While she could admit that seeing her in a panicked state with a child yesterday would draw some concern, she didn't think that they would start acting like she was the end of the world.

When she finally got to the Squad Four barracks it was to see Isane playing with a smiling Harry from the doorway to the sick room. They were playing with her son's stuffed animals, with the bee (HORNET!), doe, stag, and shark chasing the dog and wolf across his bed in a game of tag.

"Looks like you two are having fun," the boy's mother commented as she walked through the doorway. A gentle smile was on her lips as she watched her little boy play and smile. Her statement caught the child's attention.

His head shot up as he saw the smiling woman beginning to sit on the end of his bed. "Mommy!" he nearly shouted as he launched himself at his mother. The force of him impacting into the Shinigami captain nearly sent her falling off the bed backwards, but she managed to keep herself from doing so, instead hugging her child back.

"Where's Unohana?" Suì-Fēng asked curiously.

"Just getting back from talking to our version of Victor Von Doom," Unohana joked as she walked in with a smile. "So, shall we get this check-up finished and over with?" she asked.

"Yes please," the Fēng Heiress agreed with a nod. "My father wishes to meet his grandson, and I wish to show my son his new home as soon as possible," she added. "Though," she added with a deadpanned expression, "I'll have to make sure that father doesn't try to corrupt my son. He's far too young to be considering pranking anyone."

"Indeed," Unohana said, her face having taken on a similar deadpanned expression. She had been one of the unfortunate ones to have 'fallen victim' to Huì-Fēng's pranks in the past, but had 'convinced' him to not do so again. It's amazing what you can get when you threaten poisoning someone on their next checkup...

Harry just looked back and forth from his mother and godmother in confusion, his green eyes wide in curiosity. He looked to Isane, only to see that she too had a deadpanned look upon her face.

"What's pranking?" Harry asked innocently.

All three of the women's faces paled at the child's innocent question. "N-nothing you need to concern yourself with for the time being, sweetie," Suì-Fēng stammered hurriedly. Her son was _far_ too young to be pranking anyone, and if he had inherited his father's infamous talent for the art... then may God have mercy on their souls.

Harry just tilted his head to the side as he looked at his mother in confusion. "O-okay," he said uneasily, still wondering why his mommy looked scared. Was it something he said? Did he do something 'freakish' again?!

His mother, seeing his worried and almost fearful face, once again wrapped her arms around her little child. "Is something wrong, green-bug?" Suì-Fēng asked gently as she ran her hand through his messy, and very dirty, hair. He was definitely getting a bath when they got home.

"I'm a freak, aren't I?" Harry said sadly, his eyes wide in fear and sorrow. "Or I did something 'freakish' again...?" he finished sadly.

The trio of female Shinigami looked at each other in alarm at his question. Suì-Fēng looked back down to her son. "W-why would you say that?" she asked shakily. "Who told you that you are a 'freak', sweetie?" she encouraged him, gently caressing his face, which her son leaned in to.

"The Dursleys!" Harry responded with pain in his voice. "They always said it was good my mommy died and that I was a w-wo-wor-worthless freak!" Harry cried, pain still evident in his voice as he struggled with the word he clearly never used before.

Suì-Fēng growled and vowed she will make the Dursleys pay one way or another for all the pain and scars, mental, physical, and emotional, that they had inflicted on her son.

Isane smiled reassuringly down at her little brother figure, trying to hide her tears at what he had just said. "Harry, you're not a freak, alright? If you are, then so are we. Now, you said nothing wrong. It's just that pranks are for people who are older, alright?" she said, getting Harry to stop crying and nod with a few sniffles.

Suì-Fēng then smiled. "Harry, I think it would cheer you up if we went home. Your grandpa is eager to meet you after all!" she said, hoping to cheer Harry up with the change of subject.

"Grampy?" Harry asked quizzically. "I have a grampy?" he said, now in wonderment. "I have a GRAMPY!" he shouted in excitement, happy to know he has more family.

Suì-Fēng smiled, glad her trick worked. "Yes, honey. Now, Unohana has cleared you to go home, but you must come back regularly for check-ups, for which you will come for either with myself, Grampy, Unohana, or Isane, ok?"

"Kay," Harry nodded, eager to get home, when, suddenly he yawned, and pouted cutely. He wanted to meet his grandfather, but his body was tuckered out from all the activity and excitement he had done today.

His mother and her friends giggled at the boy's face as she helped him get off the bed. She held his hand with her left hand while holding the rest of his stuffed toys in her right. Bee-Bee, however, was held tightly in her little boy's other arm. Oh, how he loved that thing, which only added to his mother's happiness.

"Let's get you home," she said gently, "Then we can get you to bed. Trust me, despite how comfy Unohana's beds are, they're _nothing_ compared the Fēng Clan's."

Harry nodded, stubbornly trying to stay awake. Turning to his mother he asked something that immediately rose the anger of all three women. "Do I have to sleep in a cupboard again?" he asked innocently.

"Cupboard?" Suì-Fēng asked strangely. "The Dursleys made you sleep in that cupboard under the stairs I saw when I saved you?" she asked, getting a scared nod from Harry. Sighing while trying not to sob at his treatment by those 'things', Suì-Fēng kissed her son's forehead. "No, you will not be sleeping in a cupboard. I haven't set up a room for you yet, so for the time being you will share my room. But, no, you won't have to sleep in a cupboard my boy," she finished.

Harry nodded, and rested his head on his mother's shoulder.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Fēng Clan Home~**_

Harry had fallen asleep on the way back to the clan compound, much to Suì-Fēng's amusement. When she entered, her father was sitting on the couch, watching an advertisement about Prune Juice or something for old folks. She wouldn't say that to his face, though, as he'd start off on another one of his rants that he wasn't 'old'.

"So, what's he like?" Huì-Fēng asked, only to be shushed by the mother as she carried her son upstairs.

Putting Harry in her bed upstairs, she went back down to see her father. She was about to sit down when her father reminded her of something.

"So, you told Aimi that you found Harry yet?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

The Fēng heiress' eyes widened as she stood straight. "Aimi!" she exclaimed, "I was supposed to let her know the minute I found him." She ran towards the door, she called back with a stern look, "I'll be back soon! If he wakes up before I get back, let him know that I'll be right back. And be careful with him! He's had a rough time before I found him! And NO PRANKING!"

Huì-Fēng waved a hand carelessly, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Just be back soon. I want to talk with you and learn about my grandson!" he demanded as he watched her race out the door without replying.

"Damn crazy kids these days!" he said before resuming watching reruns of Transformers Generation 1.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Kasumiōji Clan Compound~**_

Aimi Kasumiōji smiled as she took a sip of her delicious tea. She wondered how her old and dear friend and was doing and if she had found her son yet. Suì-Fēng had always been her closest friend, ever since they were children. When Suì-Fēng had given birth to a boy, they had arranged playdates for their two toddlers who had gotten along swimmingly. Then came that accursed prophecy and everything went to shit like a grenade in a hand basket.

As she lifted the cup to her lips for another sip, a guard entered the room. "Pardon the intrusion, Lady Aimi," he said as he stood before her after bowing, "But Lady Suì-Fēng has arrived and wishes to speak with you in the gardens. She said it was an urgent matter that could not wait."

In an instant, Aimi was up and out of the door, her teacup sitting on the table and all but forgotten as it slowly swirled before finally leveling on the saucer. As she quickly made her way to the gardens, she wondered why her friend had come to see her. It must be really important for it to be as urgent as she had told the guard. But what was it? Maybe, just maybe, it was the news she had waited years to hear...

Suì-Fēng smiled as she saw her childhood friend, Aimi Kasumiōji, approach. When they were close enough she hugged her. "I finally found him, Aimi! We finally found him!" she cried happily, but then she slowly turned somber. "However..." she trailed off looking down sadly.

"What's wrong Suì?" Aimi asked concernedly, seeing her dear friend's look of sorrow. "Is he alright?" she continued asking. The look on her friend's face worried her greatly. What could have happened to Harry to make his mother this upset?

Suì-Fēng sighed sadly, a tear falling down her cheek, worrying the other woman further. "Harry was being raised amongst Lily's mundane family. You know, the Dursleys..." she explained in reply.

Aimi's eyes widened at her explanation. "T-the Dursleys?!" she exclaimed in shock, "But they hated Lily! Why... What... Who would have left him there?!"

The captain's eyes narrowed as another tear slid down her face. "Dumbledore," she growled, "He somehow got it in his cobwebbed filled head that it would be a good idea to leave my son with them, not even paying attention to James' will stating that he should _never_ go there under _any_ circumstances. He didn't even notice the state my baby was in when he tried to confront me at the embassy!"

Aimi was shocked. "Is Harry going to be alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but, that's not even the worst part Aimi. They abused him! My precious little boy," Suì-Fēng said. "What's more, he had a Horcrux in his scar from when Voldemort attacked him, Lily, and James!" she sighed. "But, at least my little boy has been found, and he can finally be raised with all the love he deserves!" She then paused as she looked at Aimi. "Are you sure you still want to tie our clans together Aimi?" she asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I would love it if my son and your daughter married in the future, but, are you sure they will still like each other like they did when they were toddlers?" she asked nervously.

Aimi smirked. "Rurichiyo remembers your son you know," She giggled a bit, a playful smile on her face. "She always wondered what happened to him." She paused. "Her little Hari," she continued with a wistful smile, "That's what she calls Harry. Her little Hari." She then smiled. "What are you going tell Rurichiyo about Harry. Will you tell her about his past?" she asked Suì-Fēng.

"I'll most likely tell her that he's had a rough life up to this point," was the reply, "I won't go into any specifics until they're older, or when Harry decides to tell her the truth." She looks to her friend with a humorous smile. "Does she really call him that?" she asked, barely holding back a snicker.

Aimi, however, didn't even make the effort to hide hers as she replied, "Would I really lie to you about something as adorable as that? She may only be five, but she's got her sights on already marrying him the minute they're old enough to do so. It's honestly quite cute how she only has a few memories of him, and yet is so in love with him that she'd marry him even without the betrothal, which I have not told her about mind you." She paused. "Although," she snickered again as she continued her musing, "She was quite put out to learn that they won't be able to have children of their own till they're married, as they'll be too young to conceive. After they're married, though, she told me that she's determined to have at least five little ones before they turn twenty." "Honestly, I have no idea where she gets her high expectations from," she finished with a shake of her head, an exasperated look on her face.

Suì-Fēng smiled, amused at the plans her future daughter-in-law had for her and her son. "Sounds like she is going to be the one wearing the pants in my son's life when they're older," she giggled. "Anyway, let's set up that betrothal, and tell Ruri both the good, and the bad, news."

The female duo made their way to Aimi's office, revealing a simple, yet elegant room and furniture. They sat down at the elaborately decorated burgundy pine desk, Aimi being behind it, and Suì-Fēng being in front. The Kasumiōji Clan Head pulled out a folder from a secret compartment on the side of the desk and set it before her. Opening it, she then pulled out the papers that contained the reason for the two to meet in her office: the betrothal contract between her daughter, Rurichiyo, and Suì-Fēng's son, Harry.

"So," she began as she looked the papers over, "While we had a lot already down before... you know... we had several areas that still need finishing. For example, the bride price, when they are to be wed, the deadline to produce an heir, and whether or not one of their children will need to be made the new Kasumiōji heir, or whether I need to start looking for a new husband." At the last item, Aimi's face fell.

Kazuto Kasumiōji had been her late husband, who she still loved dearly. He had also been aware of the male Potter's existence, even being one of the groomsmen at the wedding, while his wife had been a bridesmaid. He had been on one of the searches for James and Lily's souls when he and two of Suì-Fēng's brothers had been killed by something. No one was sure what is was, but Saito, another one of the Fēng brothers that had been with them, had said that it looked like a mix of a Shinigami and a Hollow.

A truly frightening concept, truth be told. Even Yamamoto was nervous about the revelation of such an impossible creature existing.

Suì-Fēng smiled. "Come on Aimi, we don't need to set a date on them having children," she urged. "Besides, Harry will be eager to make friends, and if Ruri gets to him first, then she gets to get her hooks in him first," she giggled. "So, can we waive the need to set a time limit on them having children?" she asked.

"I agree," Her friend said with a smile and firm nod, "Though I'm thinking of not adding it for another reason altogether." Her face became serious as she explained, "With Ruri's drive and plans already stated, I can safely say that she'll give birth before their first year as a married couple has passed."

The two women looked at each other, before laughing together.

"As for when they wed, perhaps at fourteen," Suì-Fēng suggested. "After all," she continued, "Wasn't that how old you were when you married Kazuto? Any later and the Clan Elders will get restless and try to void the betrothal and force them with others of their choosing. Besides, they'll be old enough for them to safely have their first child by then."

"You're really excited about grandchildren, aren't you?" Aimi teased her friend with a knowing grin.

"Not like you're any better," came the sniggering reply.

Again, the duo laughed merrily.

"As for bride price," Suì-Fēng said. "How about, three thousand Galleons?" Suì-Fēng asked. "After all, we both know Harry wasn't the only one born with magic," she said knowingly with a big smirk.

Aimi sighed with a loud groan. "Don't remind me!" she begged. "When she discovered she could use real magic her pranks went from funny annoyances to downright nightmares..." she finished as she face palmed, just thinking about that one time Ruri pranked all the Elders by throwing hair dye in the laundry washer with their clothes. Aimi had been forced to remind the Elders that she was the Clan Head and they were, at best, advisors. Needless to say, Ruri had won no favors with the Elders. Then again, they had it coming after badmouthing Suì-Fēng and Harry in Ruri's presence.

"So," the Kasumiōji Head stated with a nod as she began writing down what the two had covered, "We have when they get married, no deadline for kids, and a bride price. The last thing we need to check off I think we already have covered with Ruri's plans for lots of children, so we don't have to worry about them having an heir to each of our clans."

Suì-Fēng nodded. "How many kids does she want anyway?" she asked out of sheer curiosity.

Aimi gave a deadpanned look as she answered flatly, "Twelve to fifteen. Minimum."

Both cringed at the thought. One thing was for sure: Harry certainly would have his hands full for a long time.

Suì-Fēng sighed in the end. "Well, you have to give her credit," she said. "She wants a big family," she added with a laugh, "Though, to be honest, she is still a kid. Unlike us she has yet to go through childbirth!"

"That's for sure," Aimi said before taking a sip of some saki she just poured.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Land of the Living - Britain, London~**_

 _~Song Start: Fragments of Sorrow - Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended~_

Amelia Bones was not happy. Not happy at all. She has only recently learned that the man she loved had been thrown in prison without a trial five years ago, and now... well... now he was finally going to get it. She really hoped he could forgive her. She really did. After all, she had believed, like everyone else, that he had betrayed the Potters, even though, in her mind, that always had seemed... strange, to her. Now though, well, someone was going to be facing hell to pay.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, we are gathered here today to do right and prove that justice prevails," Amelia began. "Five years ago, a wizard was thrown into Azkaban without trial!" she continued. "However, while during his stay in prison, he became the next head of his family, one of Most Ancient and Noble status," she finished, knowing that would worry the Purebloods. After all, if a pureblood lord could be thrown into Azkaban without a trial, then what hope was there for any of them?

"Hem hem," came a simpering high-pitched voice that was girlish and breathless, "You aren't seriously suggesting, that a lord of the Wizengamot was thrown in Azkaban by the Ministry without due justice?" The one who spoke was a woman who could best be described as looking like a toad in human form, more accurately though she looked like a short squat woman resembling a large pale toad. She had a broad, flabby face, a wide, slack mouth, and a little neck. Her eyes were bulging and pouchy, and in her mousy brown hair was worn a black velvet bow, which reminded many of the more educated members of a fly perched dangerously above a toad, furthering the woman's toad-like characteristics.

"What I am suggesting, Madam Umbridge is, someone abused their power here at the Ministry to throw a man in prison to cover something up, and I want to know why!" Amelia Bones said. "Of course, you wouldn't know anything about this though, would you?" she asked dangerously. She really hated Umbridge, or, as people whispered behind her back, 'The Umbitch'.

"Madam Bones," Dumbledore began, "Just who are you referring to as being thrown in Azkaban without a trial?" he finished.

"Sirius Black!" Amelia Bones stated loudly, watching as the whole room descended into chaotic whispering and shouting.

"I-i-impossible!" Minister Fudge exclaimed, stuttering a bit as he tried to cry out in protest, "S-S-Sirius Black was convicted and proven to have done the crimes he was accused and punished! F-f-furthermore, who are you to go s-snooping through classified documents to come up with this lie?"

"In case you forgot, minister," Amelia replied sternly, "I am the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so I have clearance to do so." The minister wilted at her glare, knowing that she was correct in her statement. "The reason why I brought this information up, which appeared to have been swept under the rug and charmed to the ground," she continued, pausing to glare at Fudge, Umbridge, and Lucius Malfoy, "Is because I was recently sent a statement by someone I and the Potters' trusted immensely revealing something that no one even bothered to truly verify: Sirius Black was never the Potters' secret keeper!"

Dumbledore banged his gavel as chaos once more erupted amongst the members of the Wizengamot. "Order, ORDER!" he shouted. "I am assuming, of course, that you have evidence that proves otherwise Madam Bones?" Dumbledore asked, almost sounding pleadingly as he was desperate to find out what Sirius, and now he assumed, Madam Bones, knew as well.

"Of course, Dumbledore," she answered as she pulled out some papers from the file in her hands. "Here is the contract to make the true monster behind the Potters' death the secret keeper. Ragnok, the Goblin King, has confirmed this, as he was the witness that signed it himself. On here, it tells us who really betrayed James and Lily that day."

"And who is the real culprit, then?" Augusta Longbottom asked sternly, clearly wanting to find out who had escaped punishment. Many nodded their agreement, also wanting to know the person's identity.

Amelia looked at them all, an angered look crossing her face as she answered, "Peter Pettigrew."

As one, the entire room exploded in outraged cries and whispers at the revelation of the true betrayer of the Head of the Potter House and his wife.

Dumbledore once more banged his gavel. "ORDER!" he shouted. "I assume, of course, that you know a woman named Soi-Fon?" Dumbledore asked, trying his best to mask the sound of hopefulness from his voice. "Could it have been her that gave you this information, by any chance?"

"Yes," was the confused reply, "That's exactly who it was." she paused. "However," she added as her eyes narrowed, "Her name is correctly pronounced Suì-Fēng. How exactly do you know that name? I know for a fact that James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and I never told anyone about her."

The Head of the Wizengamot narrowed his eyes in return as he replied, "I believe that it may be better if we try Lord Black first, as from what you stated suggests that he knows about this, too." He looked to the assembly before him and asked, "Does anyone else wish to hear Madame Bones and Lord Black's affiliation with this mysterious woman? If so, then I recommend that we bring Sirius Black forward, as I am certain that he is in a holding cell waiting to give his testimony." "All in favor, please raise your wands," he finished, not realizing that what he said sounded more like he was interested in the woman then Sirius' trial.

All wizards raised their wands, wanting to also know about what was going on. Some, however, raised theirs slowly, as they didn't want the Lord Black to have any say at all in the matters and have him back in Azkaban. One such figure was a certain blonde-haired pureblood, who so dearly wanted to ensure that the Black fortune would fall into his hands. Well, it would be his son's hands, but his son was an idiot who knew nothing of subtlety, so he would be able to secure it for himself easily enough.

"Very well, then," Dumbledore affirmed. He turned to a guard standing right beside a door to the left of the room. "Bring the man known as Sirius Black forward, if you please."

With a nod, the man opened the door, and gestured to someone on the other side. Another guard walked through, escorting a black-haired man who looked very tired and gaunt. This man was Sirius Black, who they had all for five years believed to be responsible for the death of James and Lily. He was placed within a chair, though his hands weren't placed into the manacles on the chair's arms, as he wasn't deemed a threat, what with his wand having been snapped after his imprisonment and all.

"Sirius Black," Dumbledore said, gaining the man's attention, "You are here because we have gained information that you are innocent of the crimes you are convict-" he paused as Amelia Bones coughed indignantly, "Ahem, I mean accused of. However, we would like to hear your confirmation of this before we make a decision. Are you willing to be questioned under Veritaserum?"

"Yes," Sirius breathed out, a hopeful gleam in his tired eyes, "I willingly give myself up for the questioning."

Amelia Bones smiled inside, but outwardly, appeared as stern as ever. Turning to her aurors, she said, "Do it," and they proceeded to administer the truth potion.

"Please state your name for the record," Amelia began the questioning, getting a frown from Dumbledore that no one but Amelia saw. _'So, the old coot wanted to ask the questions initially'_ she thought to herself, _'Interesting...'_ She then turned to Sirius to await his reply.

"Sirius Orion Black," Sirius replied.

"What was your role with the Potter family?" Amelia asked.

"To be the godfather of Harry James Potter-Fēng, and to keep their secrets," came the reply.

"Were you the secret keeper of the Potter family?"

"No, we all agree that I'd be too obvious. Me, James, his wife Suì-Fēng, and our friend Lily agreed to choose Peter instead," came the reply, however, it was one that once more set off chaos in the Wizengamot.

This time Dumbledore didn't bang his gavel. Instead, he fired off a canon blast from his wand, that got everyone to silence their outburst instantly. "What do you mean his wife Suì-Fēng?" Dumbledore asked carefully, dreading the answer he knew was coming.

"Lily was never James' wife to begin with," Sirius answered, still under the effects of the potion, "She was just a decoy for his real wife, Suì-Fēng."

"And this 'Suì-Fēng' is Harry Potter's mother as well?" the elderly man asked, his face having a desperate appearance, as if hoping that it wasn't true.

"Yes," came the answer from the Head of the Black House, "She is Harry's birth mother."

Once more the room exploded into sound, only this time, whisperings. Dumbledore sighed and banged his gavel so hard it cracked. "Now then, what can you tell us of the events you were imprisoned for? What happened between you and Peter Pettigrew?" he asked disdainfully. He would have to wait for when Harry Potter came to Hogwarts it seems.

"When I had arrived at Godric's Hollow and found the house all but destroyed," Sirius explained, "I was distraught. I went up into the nursery and found what could have been perhaps the remains of the Dark Lord, Lily's body, and Harry, who was standing in his crib and crying, his head bleeding from the scar that was there. When Hagrid arrived, I tried to convince him that I needed to get Harry to safety. I had meant to contact Suì-Fēng, so that she could raise him. Hagrid, however, was... adamant... in following Dumbledore's order to get Harry and bring him to him no matter what."

At this, many looked to the headmaster with questioning and understandingly suspicious looks.

"After twenty minutes of arguing," the still potioned man continued, "I finally relented, deciding to go to the headmaster later to get Harry to his mother's safely. I gave Hagrid my motorcycle and decided to hunt down Peter and bring him to justice. I was surprised to find that he was just leaving his apartment and confronted him there. He started screaming at me, saying that I was the one who betrayed James and Lily to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He then sent a bombarda spell at an area that he most likely knew there was a gas line, causing the explosion that killed those muggles. After hitting me with a confundus spell and laughing hex while I was still reeling from the blast, he cut off one of his own fingers, then transformed into his rat form and fled down an alley. I heard the aurors arrive but was stunned in the back before I could even speak. When I came to, I found myself in Azkaban, and was told by Lucius Malfoy that I would never get a trial as long as he lived and could pay the minister off."

"So, your saying that Lucius Malfoy admitted to bribing the Minister for Magic?" Amelia began, noticing the men in question paling as everyone looked towards them with looks ranging from curious, to enraged. "Would you be willing to offer up the memory of the event?" she asked.

"Of course, I would," came the reply.

"I believe we have enough evidence of Lord Black's innocence," Dumbledore said while giving Lucius a disappointed look. "All in favor to declare the man innocent of all charges, please raise your wands," he finished, smiling at how every wand, including a sulking and fearful Malfoy's, being raised. "Then I declare Sirius Black innocent, and free to go. He will be given treatment for his recovery deserving of his position at St. Mungo's, and will receive five thousand galleons for each year wrongfully imprisoned in compensation.

"Chief Warlock," Amelia called. "Before he leaves we must see that memory!" Amelia said, getting a sigh of resignation from Dumbledore.

"Of course, Madam Bones," Dumbledore said as a pensieve was brought out and placed in front of Black. At the same time Black was given the antidote for the Veritaserum. Sirius then proceeded to copy his memory of the event with Lucius and placed into the pensieve. The Malfoy Head and Fudge were quickly apprehended and arrested for questioning following the memory's ending.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **"...And that's probably the best place to end for now. Again, sorry for the wait, but we've been busy with other stuff." Ogremen sweat drops as he gestures to Matoro and Yasaka, who are still yelling at each other, and says flatly, "As you can most likely see for yourself with those two over there. I should probably break them up before it gets too bad."**

 **He cringes as he hears a crash and turns to see that Matoro is now generating lots of dark energy around him as he continues to slam his empowered fists into where Yasaka dodges his attacks, all the while shouting threats and insults. Yasaka just threatens back, sending giant ice spears at the silver armored figure, which melt before they can hit him.**

 **Ogremen pinches the bridge of his nose and groans. "Great," he laments as he watches the chaos, "Now we'll have to fix the office again. This is the sixth time this week, and its only** _ **Monday**_ **! Why I have to put up with this shit all the time, I'll never know."**

 **He turns back to the readers with a tired smile on his face that can be seen through his open helmet. "Welp, hopefully the next time you guys show up, they won't be at each other's throats." "Now, if you'll excuse me," he says as he slings a massive hammer/axe from his back, "I have two idiots I need to knock some sense into."**

 **"Until next time everyone!"**

 **As the door closes behind the leaving audience, they hear the Oni roar out, "I SWEAR TO THE GOD, IF YOU TWO DON'T GROW UP AND STOP THIS STUPIDITY RIGHT NOW, I'M GONNA BEAT YA LOT INTO THE GROUND!" The hallway shakes as the sound of a collision is heard, causing the readers to walk away faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Readers walk into a large living room. Matoro is reading a book as he sits in a chair near the large fireplace. He then looks up as the audience comes closer.**

 **"Ah! I wondered when you would come for the next chapter. Come, make yourselves comfortable and sit down. I'm sure we have enough furniture around the room. If not, I'll just have some of the staff here get some more."**

 **"Sorry about how long it's taken to get this next part of the story out, but I and Ogremen have been busy with other things. We'll try to get chapters out to you at least once every one to two weeks, with three being the most time we're willing to force you folks to wait. And I'm sure none of us want that to happen."**

 **"Alright then, let's get to the story, shall we? This chapter is a bit short, but it should still be enough to whet your voracious appetite for this story to continue."**

 **"Let me just say that I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach, as they belong to their rightful owners, same with the songs used for the story."**

 **"Anyway, on with the show! Here's Chapter Four of Lord of the Hollows for you ladies and gentlemen!"**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~The Next Morning~**_

Suì-Fēng's nose twitched to a familiar but also unfamiliar smell. Sighing about her sleep being ruined she got up to investigate. As she reached downstairs, it was to find her father, Huì-Fēng, watching her favorite movie with Harry on his lap. Suì-Fēng pouted. She loved Bedknobs and Broomsticks. Secretly, her favorite part was the whole armor battle that was the climax of the movie.

"And this is one of your mother's favorite movies my boy," Huì-Fēng said as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"It is?" Harry asked, looking up at his grandfather's face.

His grandfather nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Your father showed it to her when they were still dating. She fell in love with it, and the music that was in it!"

Harry formed a cute 'Oh' with his mouth, and then thought about it. "Well, it's one of my favorites too now!" Harry exclaimed with a smile, his words warming his unseen mother's heart.

"What's going on here?" Suì-Fēng asked, surprising her son and making her father smile at her.

 _~Song Start: Naruto Shippuuden Road to Ninja Movie 6 OST - Track 35 - Family~_

Huì-Fēng chuckled and said, "I caught your son at the tail end of his making breakfast for us. He burned his hand a little when I accidentally surprised him though, so I wrapped it in gauze and gave him an ice pack to put on it." He chuckled again, this time softly as he looked at his grandson fondly. "Then, in order to wait for you, I thought I would show him a movie from our collection. Before I could suggest anything, he saw this one and was like 'Me want!'" He chuckled again. "He's been entranced with it ever since it started!" he finished.

Suì-Fēng smiled as she looked to her son, whose face was once again on the television before him. It warmed her heart greatly to hear that he decided that the film was his favorite, especially since it was in part because it was hers as well. His expression as he watched it, reminded her of his father, as, no matter how many times he watched it, often had the exact same look on his face. A small tear formed in her eye as she thought about her missing husband. Someday, they would find him, and they would be a family once again.

Her expression became confused again as the strange scent filled her nose again. Sniffing, she turns her head in the direction it came from and looked towards the kitchen. Then her eyes widened as she recognized the scent, it was the smell of a proper English breakfast! Complete with bacon, scrambled eggs, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, buttered toast, and sausages. She walked into the room, and her jaw dropped at the sight before her. It was just like when she and James would have breakfast at Potter manor, and the House Elves would make breakfast for them, except, according to Huì-Fēng, Harry made this. How could a five-year-old child know how to make a proper English breakfast?

Suì-Fēng turned to Harry and paused the movie, getting an 'aaaaaw' of disappointment from Harry and a chuckle from Huì-Fēng. "Harry," Suì-Fēng began, "Did you really make breakfast?" she asked curiously.

"Uh-huh," Harry nodded to his mother. "I had to do some digging in the freezer for some of the stuff, but I cook it myself!" he said proudly, not aware that inside his mother was extremely worried.

"So, who taught you to cook Harry?" Suì-Fēng asked curiously.

"Myself," Harry said proudly, unaware that was the wrong answer, as both Suì-Fēng and Huì-Fēng frowned at that.

"And how long have you been cooking for?" Huì-Fēng asked innocently.

"Since I was T'ree," Harry said, not noticing his trouble with the word three. Neither did he notice the glower that past over his mother's face, or the frown that marred his grandfathers.

Huì-Fēng, deciding on a change of topic said, "How about we have breakfast Harry, then you can finish the movie. How's that sound?"

"M'kay," Harry said as he got off his grandfather's lap and walked into the kitchen to dish the food on to a plate.

When Harry exited the room, his grandfather sighed. "Since he was three... my god Suì," he said. "What else did those monsters do to my grandson?"

"You don't want to know, but, then again, I don't know everything either," Suì-Fēng replied.

As Harry re-entered the room, they noticed that his plate had only one thing on it; a single piece of toast.

"Sweetie," Suì-Fēng said as she looked at her son's plate, "How come you're only eating one piece of toast? Aren't you hungry? Or did you perhaps eat while you were cooking?"

Her son looked down and mumbled something. When she leaned down to hear him, he spoke again. "I-I'm only allowed my daily ration," he said like it was normal as his small body shook.

Upon hearing that, his mother swept him up in her arms, cradling him close to her. "Y-your daily ration?" she asked gently, "As in, this is all that you get every day?" Seeing his tiny nod, she held him tighter, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. How the hell was her son still even alive?!

"You're going to let us decide how much you get to eat from now on Harry," Huì-Fēng said as he leaned forward and took Harry's plate before returning to the kitchen to laden it down with food. When he returned there were four sausages, six pieces of crunchy bacon, a small portion of scrambled eggs, and two additional pieces of toast. He then set it on the coffee table and told Harry, "That's your breakfast, Harry. You don't get to leave this room till you eat it all, understood?" Huì-Fēng said.

Harry nodded with wide eyes. "Kay Grampy," he replied in shock, not seeing his grandfather smile at the nickname for him. Although Huì-Fēng did shoot a glare at Suì-Fēng for the nickname that she had obviously taught Harry, at least in his mind.

When Harry finished, he was lying on the floor, on his back, and breathing hard with half lidded eyes. "Uugh," he groaned, too full to move.

Huì-Fēng chuckled and shot a meaningful look at Suì-Fēng. She huffed before gently picking up her son, who groaned at the moment, before she put him against her shoulder and then patted him on the back a few times.

"URRRP!" Harry belched, blushing crimson in embarrassment.

Huì-Fēng chuckled proudly, "That's my grandson!" he crowed proudly.

Suì-Fēng glared at her father. "Feel better Harry?" she asked her son.

Harry nodded sleepily. He had eaten more food then he normally did. Granted, he had eaten more than normal yesterday, but for some reason he hadn't been as sleepy afterwards like this time.

"Alright, off to bed with you for a nap little one," his mother said as she took him upstairs and tucked him into bed with Bee-bee tucked into his arms. He snuggled up into the covers and fell asleep almost instantly. He was still recovering from the last few days, so it was expected that he'd be tired.

Suì-Fēng smiled before heading back downstairs.

 _~Song End~_

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Back downstairs with Huì-Fēng~**_

"So," Suì-Fēng began, "How much of the movie did he see?" she asked.

"Twice, or rather, he was watching it a second time when you came down," Huì-Fēng replied.

Suì-Fēng nodded. "Anyway, he has a playdate with Ruri later, so, hopefully he feels energized when we go."

"That girl might be a bit much for him, at least in my opinion," Huì-Fēng said with a chuckle.

Suì-Fēng sighed, "Whatever, go back to your prune commercials you old fart," she finished with a smile.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Meanwhile at the Kasumiōji Clan~**_

Rurichiyo Kasumiōji smiled as she danced around her room, her friend Lyanna Mormont looking on with a dull expression, although there was hints of a smile at the corners of her mouth. The song they were listening to was an old one. It was 'Downtown' by Petula Clark. Rurichiyo, or Ruri for short, often raided her mother's music supply, much to her mother's constant consternation.

Lyanna had been Ruri's friend since they were both only three. As such, they had grown up more like sisters, with Lyanna being the serious one, and Ruri being the self-proclaimed 'fun one'. Lyanna loved to read books and often tried to encourage Ruri to read more. Ruri on the flipside kept trying to get Lyanna to lighten up and party more. Despite being opposites, they loved each other like the sister they never had.

"Ruri, I heard this rumor that might interest you," Lyanna said suddenly, as Ruri stopped her dancing, and looked at Lyanna with curiosity. Lyanna would never share a rumor unless she had fact checked it first. "Your 'aunty' Suì-Fēng, was seen taking a boy to the Squad Four Barracks," she said with a knowing smirk. "I think it's safe to say she found Harry, though the fact she took him to Squad Four means he was injured somehow," she finished.

Ruri shut off her music and then looked at Lyanna. "And just who did you hear this rumor from?" she asked curiously.

"A couple of Squad Four losers who have very little position in the squad," Lyanna shrugged uncaringly. "Anyway, like I said, that's as much as I got," she finished.

"My Hari is back in the Soul Society!" Ruri squealed happily. If it came from actual members of the Fourth Squad, then it had to be legitimate, after all.

"I will never know why you are obsessed with a boy at our age," Lyanna said before picking up her book she had been reading before Ruri turned on her music initially. The title of the book was The Hobbit. Lyanna had been eagerly reading it after Ruri's mother had given it to her.

Ruri scoffed. "I have edict memory Lyanna," she snorted. "And when me and him would play together, I felt... I don't know, content? Then again, it's hard to describe since we were only one at the time we played together as babies," she said. "But ever since he went missing, I have felt like a part of me was missing," she finished sadly, an almost broken look on her face.

Lyanna snorted at that. "More like part of your brain!" she replied in a snarky tone.

"Shut it you bear," Ruri replied, referring to the fact that, despite her age and size, Lyanna had been known to take down opponents in their sparring training who were easily anywhere from twice to three times their age with her strength alone. Something to do with the 'Bear Clan' Mormonts, apparently. Mormonts were known for being some of the physically strongest Shinigami in Soul Society.

Lyanna just stuck out her tongue maturely.

Ruri just huffed and then put on the next song, 'The Tokens - The Lion Sleeps Tonight'.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Meanwhile downstairs~**_

Aimi smiled as she heard the music coming from upstairs. As annoyed as she was that Ruri raided her music supply, it was nice hearing those songs again, and to hear the sounds of dancing to them too. Which reminded her of something. "I really should find out what happened to Remus, he hasn't been able to see his goddaughter in years!" she said as she made a note of it to bring up with Suì-Fēng when she visited later with Harry.

As she was working on the papers, the Clan Elders entered her office and she huffed in annoyance. "I thought I retired you old farts!" she barked out.

"My dear, you can try as you might, but we are the Clan Elders, and we will not be ignored!" one of the Elders replied arrogantly.

"And that means your advisors!" Aimi replied. "And that's at best. At worst, you're thorns in my side," she sighed. "So, what do you old fuddy duddies want now?" she asked exasperatedly.

"We have come to remind you of the deadline we set to have you remarried to someone," one of the more petulant of the Clan Elders spoke arrogantly.

"I already have someone in mind for that," Aimi replied with a feral grin, making the cowardly Clan Elders back up a step.

"A-a-and who would o-our Clan H-Head dare to consider worthy of her hand?" the most fearful of the Clan Elders asked.

"Ah, now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Aimi said before snapping her fingers and causing the Kasumiōji Clan guards to escort the Elders out.

"Ugh," Aimi said as she pinched her nose. "Whenever those old farts come they bring the smell of rotting cauliflower with them," she finished, doing her best not to gag.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Fēng Compound~**_

When Harry awoke, it was to find his mother sitting by his side, running a hand through his hair.

"Afternoon sweetie," Suì-Fēng said. "You sleep well my child?" to which Harry nodded in reply. "Good," she said. "We're going to see a good friend of mine in a bit, and she has a daughter who is excited see you," she said with giggle. When Harry gave her a quizzical look, she smiled. "You and she knew each other as babies," she explained, "Apparently she still remembers you from that time, or something of that sort." She paused. "She is also a gamer and a big fan of Japanese culture. A borderline Otaku basically," she giggled.

"What is an Otaka?" Harry asked curiously, causing Suì-Fēng to giggle at his mispronunciation of the word.

"It's Otaku, my child," Suì-Fēng giggled. "And it means someone who loves Japanese culture a lot," she finished.

"What's her name?" Harry asked after thinking about what his mother said for a moment.

"Rurichiyo Kasumiōji," she replied with a smile.

"What's she like?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, she can be very excitable when you get her talking about something she is interested in," Suì-Fēng began. "She loves family and calls me 'Aunty Suì'," she continued, "She is also very caring of those who are close to her." His mother then paused before getting up. "That reminds me, I have to make a call," she added.

"Kay mommy," Harry said, as he snuggled under the blankets like a cat wanting warmth, hugging Bee-bee to himself.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Kasumiōji Clan Compound, 1 hour later~**_

"Ruri!" Aimi called to her daughter through the door, "Hurry up, sweetie! They'll be here soon!"

"I can't see Hari right now!" her daughter cried out in reply as the sound of ruffling clothes was heard. "I don't have anything to wear! How am I supposed to make myself look pretty for him if I don't have a good outfit?! He'll think I'm weird and leave me for some other girl, and then our children will never be born!" she exclaimed desperately.

Her mother groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose at her daughter's ridiculous fears. When she had told Rurichiyo that Suì-Fēng had not only found Harry, but was bringing him to visit today, she had been over the moon, talking nonstop of all the fun they would have together. And now, here she was, panicking over not finding the right outfit to attempt to attract a boy, who was only five years old. Honestly, she didn't know where she gets it from. "Harry will not think you're weird," she said exasperatedly. She then began to head down the hallway and called out, "They should be here in a few minutes. Hopefully you'll have found something to wear, as I doubt Harry would want to see you in your skivvies."

She chuckled at her daughter's indignant cry of outrage as she walked down the stairs. It was much too fun to tease her daughter sometimes. Then again, little Ruri made it only too easy to tease her.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

As Suì-Fēng entered the compound with Harry, she had made sure to get him some clothes in the hour before showing up. As a result, Harry now wore a deep rich green yukata, with a red undershirt and dark red hakama underneath his yukata. His sandals were black and were in a 'shinobi' style of footwear, allowing for use in training and formal events while also being comfortable. The sandals were something his mother had commissioned after being shown a manga called Naruto by Ruri one time she visited. Thanks to Suì-Fēng, the sandals had been quickly adopted by the rest of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads as standard foot wear.

Harry meanwhile, was worried. "What if she thinks I'm a freak?" Harry asked quietly to his mother.

The Shinigami captain smiled and giggled at her son's nervousness. Ever since he had heard that they were going to go see the Kasumiōji Clan Head and Heiress, he had been excited and yet scared of the meeting. The Dursleys had made sure to ensure that he thought that people would hate him as well as never want to even see a 'freak' like him. Oh, those bastards would burn in hell. Oh, yes, they would.

"She won't think that, green-bug," she reassured him as she ruffled his hair. Honestly, could there be a head of hair unrulier as her sons? "She's been most excited to meet you, actually," she continued, "From what Aimi has told me, she remembers you very well thanks to her amazing memory." "She even might have a crush on you~," she added in a sing-song voice, enjoying how she could finally tease her son.

The young boy looked at her, tilting his head to the side as his face scrunched up in confusion. "What's a 'crush'?" he asked, not recognizing the term.

"It means someone you're interested in, but have yet to confess your feelings for," Suì-Fēng explained. "Now then," she said as she bent down, licked her hand, and then wiped it over her son's hair, slicking it back as much as she could. "That will have to do for now," she giggled, seeing her son pout cutely. She then turned around as they finally reached the main house's front door. "Aimi, were here!" she called.

Harry meanwhile, suddenly feeling nervous, hid behind his mother's legs, peeking out from behind her with one eye.

Aimi smiled as she opened the door, and saw Suì-Fēng and Harry standing there, or rather, Harry hiding behind Suì-Fēng legs. "He's really shy," she said to her friend with a giggle.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Suì-Fēng sighed. "Like I said, he had it rough at the Dursleys," she replied sadly.

 _~Song start: FF10-2 OST Yuna's Ballad~_

Before could say anything more, Ruri came running down the stairs in a pink yukata with floral pattern, with a dark green obi, and pink shinobi sandals. "Hari's here?" she asked excitedly, missing the boy burrow his head into his mother's legs from behind.

Suì-Fēng sighed. "Ruri, Harry is shy due to some... 'problems'... he had growing with the people he was living with before I found him," Suì-Fēng said in reply, then, indicating the shy boy hiding behind her legs, said, "Try to be calmer and patient with him, ok?"

Ruri nodded, and, stepping up to Suì-Fēng, offered her hand to the boy hiding behind his mother's legs. "Hello Harry. My name is Rurichiyo 'Ruri' Kasumiōji, and I would love to be your friend." She smiled, revealing white set of perfect teeth with a barely noticeable missing tooth near the back of her mouth.

As Harry looked at her from behind his mother's legs, he blushed. Ruri had green eyes, a lighter shade then his, and long blonde hair. Her hair was held back by a brown hairband which had a red ribbon with two gold-colored embellishments on the left side.

Though the young girl didn't notice the boy's red face in her barely contained excitement, the two mothers noticed and smirked. Looks like someone had taken a fancy for the blonde heiress. They were glad and somewhat relieved that little Ruri was able to behave herself so far, as it was clear that she wanted nothing more than to glomp the boy and not let go. Harry's behavior, though, was to be expected, but his mother decided that perhaps he just needed a little push.

"Say hello, honey," she encouraged him gently, a smile on her face as she lightly pulled him out from behind her. He gave no resistance, though, so perhaps things were going to work out today just fine. "It's alright," she added at his unsure expression, "See? She wants to be friends with you. Don't you want to friends as well?"

He looked to his mother, and then to the pretty girl before him, still having an uncertain look in his eyes. After looking at Rurichiyo for a moment, he took a deep breath, and blurted out the greeting his mother had taught him quickly with a bow at the waist, "HellomynameisHarrynicetomeetyoupleasetakecareofme!"

All three females stared at him for a moment, a look of surprise on each of their faces at his outburst. Then they started giggling at the still bowing boy's cute reaction. Ruri gave a beaming smile and bowed in return, saying, "It's nice to meet you, Harry." She straightened and asked with worried eyes as she asked, "Is it alright if I call you Hari? It's the name I called you when we were babies, you know. If you don't want me to call you that, though, I can call you something else." She was babbling by the time she was finished, concerned that she had ruined any potential relationship with the cute boy before her because of her ranting habit.

"U-um," the source of her affections spoke out gently, "It's alright if you call me Hari. Did we really know each other when we were babies, Miss Rurichiyo?"

Suì-Fēng smiled at him. "What she said is true, my son. In fact, that name for you was her first word," she giggled, causing Ruri to blush a deep crimson.

"Aunty Suì!" she cried out indignantly, making both mothers laugh out loud at the pouty face she had. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to embarrass me right now when I'm talking with Harry!" she continued, her face a bright cherry red at the women's antics.

"Sorry, dear," Aimi said as she giggled, "It's just so cute seeing you two interact around each other that we can't help but tease you. The fact that the boy's already somewhat enamored by you only adds to the scene."

"What's in-en-enarmor-enamored mean?" Harry asked, sounding out and trying to say the unfamiliar word properly.

Ruri blushed harder as their mothers giggled some more at his question, clearly wishing that she could hide under a rock. "It means you like her, sweetie," Suì-Fēng chuckled at her son's confused face. She was already having far too much fun teasing them as it was, and they were only five. Their teasing would only be getting worse as they got older, but maybe they should tone it down for a bit. After all, Rurichiyo looked like she was about to blow her top.

As if on cue, the girl huffed and took Harry's hand gently but firmly. "If you two rude and perpetual two-year-olds don't mind," she said with a glare towards them, "I think Hari and I should go get more acquainted over playing some video games from my collection. If you'll excuse us!" And with that, she began to head towards her bedroom, the still confused boy in tow.

"Do you really have a video game collection?" Harry asked with curiosity, trying his best to break the uncomfortable silence. "I've never been allowed to play video games..." he added sadly.

Rurichiyo looked at the boy with a questioning gaze but didn't say anything. Her mother had mentioned to be careful about what she asked him about his past, so she decided not to pressure him into anything. Instead, she smiled and answered, "Indeed. I have acquired a big collection of them and have no intention of stopping with only a measly forty-five. I will not rest until I have every game and console in existence, or my name is not Rurichiyo Kasumiōji!" she finished, laughing a bit maniacally.

Harry smiled at her. "I heard Final Fantasy X Part 2 was good?" Harry said questioningly, as if he was unsure. "I mean, I saw the commercials for it. Dudley use to love seeing the main girl change on his game," Harry said in an awkward sounding tone.

Rurichiyo gasped. "Your cousin's named was Dudley?" she asked in fear, her eyes wide with horror, "Were his parents stupid, or were they trying to give people a reason to hate him?"

"Well, now that you mention, it is kind of a funny name..." Harry replied with a small smile. "He was also very fat. He reminded me of a beach ball with arms and legs and a head too!" Harry said with a slightly bigger smile on his face now.

His new friend began to snort, then chortle, before laughing uproariously. "Are you serious?!" she gasped as she fell to the floor in her laughter. Seeing him giggle and nod, she began to laugh even harder, clutching her stomach in glee. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed as she rolled on the floor, "This is too much! I can't breathe! How the heck is a fat barrel with limbs like him still able to even walk?!"

Harry was laughing as well when he answered, "He can barely do so to begin with! All he does is waddle and look like he's about to fall down at any moment!" He joined her on the floor after saying that, laughing his heart out with the pretty little blonde girl beside him doing the same.

They continued laughing for a few more minutes, before finally calming down enough to be able to stand up and breathe again. "Oh my god," Ruri said breathlessly as they began to head towards her room again, "I haven't laughed that much since... well ever. Not even Lord Huì-Fēng's prank stories made me laugh like that."

"Grampy tells you stories too?" her friend asked in interest. His attention had been on the film he and his grandfather had watched that morning, but the man still made sure to squeeze in a tale or two when he could. "Where there any about mommy and my daddy?" he asked eagerly, wanting to know more about his parents now that he knew that they weren't 'drunkards who did everyone a favor by dying', as Petunia and Vernon liked to call them.

"He told me one," Ruri laughed. "He told me that when they met, it had been a starless night of darkness, and that they met under the light of the moon," she said as she put a finger to her chin in thought. "I think he was lying though," she finished as an afterthought.

"Ok," Harry said, happy to hear something about his family, "So, let's play that game!" Harry smiled, but then pouted as he realized something. "You're going to have to teach me how to play!" he said handing her the controller.

Rurichiyo smiled and began to teach him how to play, the two of them missing the door shutting behind them.

Suì-Fēng and Aimi smiled to each other with knowing looks as they began to head down the hall to the living room. "They sure hit it off rather quickly, didn't they?" Suì-Fēng asked with a heartfelt chuckle as they walked.

"Indeed," her friend agreed with a nod, "I somehow figured they would, though. Ruri, though not having many due to her heritage, can be quite quick to make friends with others. However, it usually takes about a week or so, so Harry must really be something special to take to her like that. It's rather adorable to see them together, actually."

"That it is," the captain giggled. "You get the picture?" she whispered conspiratorially, a wicked grin on her face.

Aimi gave a similar grin as she held up the camera in her hands. "I got more than just one," she whispered back with a giggle, "I made sure to get enough to embarrass them when they're married and have kids their age."

"And how long do you think it will be until that time comes?" the boy's mother asked in curiosity.

"With my daughter," her friend replied, "Probably in a little more than ten years. It really depends on when she gets pregnant, to be honest. Though, with her ideas and plans, it'll probably be on their honeymoon."

Suì-Fēng smiled. "Well, let's leave them to play their games, then, shall we?" she said with a smile.

Back in the room, Harry was having a blast playing Final Fantasy X Part 2. He had decided that his favorite character was Paine. She seemed kind of like him, as she was soft spoken, but her words carried weight, and she seemed to have a troubled past.

Rurichiyo smiled. "That's it Harry! Fight those monsters. Just imagine those relatives you told me about!" she said with a grin, making Harry smile.

Harry smiled. "This game is a lot of fun Ruri," he said with a wide grin, "Thanks for letting me play it!"

"It's really no problem Hari," the girl waved him off as she sliced at a monster, killing it, "If anything, I should be the one thanking you. No one ever wants to play video games with me, as they often see them as stupid," she looked down sadly, "We know better than them in that don't we?" she finished with a giggle.

"Yep," Harry said with a determined nod as he attacked a monster, "Video games are so cool!"

Rurichiyo smiled. "Hey, want to watch a movie that just came out this year later?" she asked Harry.

He looked to her in surprise. "D-do you mean that?" he asked quietly, tears beginning to from in his eyes, "You really want to watch a movie with me?" The last time he had tried to watch a movie, he had been severely beaten, and had been told that the next time he tried to 'do something freaks like him should never do unless they were dead', he would have his eyes burned out with a red-hot poker. Then again, that was with the Dursleys. His grandfather had been much nicer about letting him watch Bedknobs and Broomsticks.

Ruri giggled. "Of course, I would love to watch a movie with you. Here, let me go get it!" she said as she switched off the game, after saving of course, and got up to get the movie.

 _~Song End, Song Start: Advent Children - The Promised Land~_

"So, what movie are you putting on?" Harry asked excitedly, eager to watch his second movie ever with his new (And pretty!) friend.

"Final Fantasy Seven, Advent Children!" Rurichiyo replied with the same amount of excitement.

"Is Final Fantasy Seven a video game like Ten Part Two?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Yes and no, Advent Children is a movie sequel to the greatest Final Fantasy game ever!" she explained in reply with a smirk.

"Oh," Harry said intelligently, before waiting for Rurichiyo to start the movie.

As the movie intro played, Harry began to feel bad for the characters, especially Cloud. He had been used, just like Harry had been used by the Dursleys to do their bidding, like doing chores and cooking. It wasn't exactly the same thing, but, to Harry, he and Cloud were a lot alike.

Seeing his downtrodden expression, Ruri placed her hand on his comfortingly. "You okay?" she asked gently, trying to hide her incoming blush at their skin contact. "Is something wrong?" she continued encouragingly, making sure to not pressure him into answering, as she suspected that it had to do with his past.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Harry stammered, not even trying to hide the massive blush on his face at the girl's hand on his own, "Just thinking about something is all. Nothing really important."

The girl raised an eyebrow at his answer but decided not to press him for the real answer. If he wanted to tell her the truth, then she would listen, and if he didn't want to, then she wouldn't pressure him. That's how a good wife should act, after all, she thought to herself. At the thought, a large blush formed on her face. Hari's wife, she thought blissfully as she imagined them on their wedding day. He would look so handsome in either a tuxedo or a kimono, while she'd make sure to knock his socks off with an alluring yet modest dress.

And then after the wedding, the children! She couldn't forget about them. ' _After all, they'll be inside me for nine months each right here'_ , she thought as she rubbed right above where she knew her womb was, a gentle smile on her bright red face. ' _They'll be so perfect, and Hari will be the perfect daddy to them.'_

She was so deep within her daydreaming that she didn't notice the source of her fantasies staring at her in confusion. Harry wasn't sure what to make of the girl's strange actions but couldn't help admitting to himself that at that moment, she looked even prettier than normal. Little did he know that he would be thinking the same thought years later.

As the two eventually went back to watching the movie, Harry, without realizing it, got so into the movie that, when he finally saw the ending, he was crying for the characters. "So beautiful," he whispered, touched by the emotions of the characters and having been drawn into the story of the movie's universe.

Ruri smiled. "So, did you like it?" she asked with a smile. Harry could only nod in reply, so moved he was speechless. "Hey, ever played tag?" she asked carefully, but frowned when she saw Harry flinch again.

"T-tag?" the boy uttered in fear. Whenever Dudley was in the mood, he would chase Harry around and, when he finally caught him, would then proceed to beat him. "W-why would you want to play that?" he asked cautiously.

"Because it's fun," the girl replied with a confused face, "You know. Whoever is 'it' chases the other around until they touch them, making them 'it' next. It keeps going on and on and on until one side either concedes defeat or they all choose to end the game." "Why?" she asked, "What did you think tag was supposed to be?"

"S-so the person whose 'it' doesn't h-hurt the others then?" Harry asked nervously.

"Hurt them?!" Rurichiyo asked incredulously. "No!" she continued, "Tagging means tapping or maybe even grabbing the other's clothes gently, but never do you beat whoever's not 'it'! Hitting others isn't tag! That's bullying, which is wrong and frowned upon!"

"Oh..." Harry said in surprise, realizing that bullying was all he knew in terms of 'games'. But, if it was wrong, why didn't Dudley ever get in trouble for doing so? "Could you teach me?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure!" his new friend exclaimed happily, eager to teach the boy an enjoyable game. They spent the next fifteen minutes running around the gardens, their laughter ringing out for all nearby to hear.

Their mothers, having heard said laughter, had come out of Aimi's office to see the duo having fun. It warmed Suì-Fēng's heart to see her son so happy after the life he had lived in for four years. She was gladdened even further at the site of the two children getting along so well, further cementing her decision that the contract was the right choice to make.

 _~Song End~_

As the children played in the garden, Aimi turned to Suì-Fēng. "So, still no word on James?" she asked questioningly.

Her friend's face fell, showing that, though she was overjoyed to have her son back in her life, she still felt incomplete. "No," she replied mournfully as she watched her and James' son run around, "We've searched everywhere. It's like he just vanished without a trace. I just wish there was a hint about his whereabouts. Hell, I'd even be alright to learn if he had turned into a Hollow, just so that I knew he was still alive."

She sniffled as she tried to hold back her tears, failing as they fell down her face. "I-I just want my husband back!" she sobbed, "Is that too much to ask for?! I just... I just want my family back! I know that I have Harry, and I love him so, so dearly, but I just want them both back! I want to see James' smile of pride as we watch our son grow! I want to feel his arms around me again when I'm sad or scared! I-I just... Want him back..." She was on her knees by the time she finished, sobbing as she thought of her beloved husband who had given her true happiness, something that she never would have thought possible, at least, not after losing Lady Yoruichi, before meeting the man she married.

Aimi sighed, got onto her knees, and hugged her friend, saying, "You lost all of your brothers too. All of them while searching for him to top it off." She then looked down at her lap. "You know, you're lucky. You possibly still have a man to love, while mine is dead and reborn somewhere in the world of the living." She then sighed, "At least for you, there's no telling where James's soul is, so there is hope that he can be returned." She then smirked. "To be honest, I am a bit jealous of the love you and James shared," she finished.

Seeing her friend's questioning glance, she explained, "Oh, don't get me wrong, Kazuto and I loved each other very much. It's just that you and James seemed to have something more. I don't really know how to explain it, aside from the fact that everyone who knew about you two agreed that there was something special you two had, something beyond ordinary love between loved ones."

Suì-Fēng gave a tear stained smile at her dear friend's encouraging words. "Thanks Aimi. It's nice to know that you're still able to make me smile," she began with a heavy sigh. However, before she could continue, there was a scream from the yard, followed by a bout of cursing from Rurichiyo.

They both looked to the side to see Harry running up to them in a panic. "Momma! Momma! Ruri's hurt!" Harry called in a panicked voice.

Both women shot up and followed the boy to the fountain, where the Kasumiōji heiress was holding her knee, where the two could see was covered in blood. A string of curses came from the girl's mouth as she held her heavily bleeding knee, with tears falling down her porcelain cheeks.

"Rurichiyo Kasumiōji!" Aimi exclaimed as she crouched down next to her daughter in a disapproving tone, "That is not something a young lady like you should be saying! Especially at your age and in Harry's presence to boot!" _'Nor is it something I taught you or would have taught you,'_ she thought to herself, wondering just where her daughter learned such language.

Harry, meanwhile, was surprised that Rurichiyo was being reprimanded for such language, as the Dursleys had never reprimanded Dudley for such behavior. Another thing that didn't make any sense with the family that said that they were always upstanding citizens, and yet they acted like they were the exact opposite. "Will Ruri be alright?" he asked in concern, hopeful that his first friend would be alright.

The two women smiled at his concern for the girl, which once again proved that they had made the right choice in betrothing them together. "It doesn't look too bad," Suì-Fēng said as she examined the wound, "But we should still get her inside and have it treated. There's a little bit too much blood coming from that gash for my liking. How did this even happen anyway?"

Harry pointed at an object near them and explained, "A rock came out of nowhere and hit her in the knee. It glowed for a minute when it hit her, and she started bleeding more."

Aimi, an angered look on her face, walked over to the offending object. Noticing a piece of paper tied to it, she grabbed the stone, raising her eye as she did so. "An enchantment?" she mused, "A simple one, but it must be what caused the wound to bleed more than it should. Now, who the hell tried to hurt my daughter?"

She untied the paper from the rock, dropping it as she read the note. Her face darkened further as she read it.

"What does it say?" Suì-Fēng asked in concern. Aimi never had that face. Like, literally never. The only time she had a similar face was when she caught an assassin trying to kill her daughter two years ago. Needless to say, it didn't end well for the would-be assassin.

"It's a warning. To watch who Rurichiyo Kasumiōji is seen socializing with, as she may find herself 'in trouble', if she doesn't." Aimi sighed. "Perhaps it's time I took that suggestion of your Head Captain's to heart and hired a few Shinigami to help out. Two should do," she said, smirking as she knew which two she would hire.

Suì-Fēng scowled as she was handed the offending letter. "Doesn't have a name," she noted as she looked it over, "Though from the way the letters are written, looks like maybe a Clan member or guard wrote it." She looked up to her friend, who was busy tending to her daughter, and asked, "Any idea who could have sent it? Any Clan Heads approach you recently? Any bitter noble that was denied having their son marry Ruri?"

"I have been approached by many a Clan Head the past months," was the reply, "And yes, many of them were quite sore at my dismissal of their offers. However, none of them seemed mad enough to attack my daughter. Sorry that this doesn't narrow it down on our mystery assailant."

"I will assign a stealth force guard to keep an eye out regularly for Ruri and Harry," Suì-Fēng replied with a frown. She did not like the idea of someone threatening her son and was not going to take any chances in the event that this unknown person would strike. "Anyway, I will take my leave now. We will stop by tomorrow to see how Ruri is doing, ok?" she said, looking at Harry who was watching Rurichiyo with a worried look.

"Promise?" he asked her, his eyes moving to look up at her before moving back to the girl. Even though she had said those bad words just a minute ago, he still liked her and wanted to be her friend, as she had shown herself to be a selfless and fun person to be with. The fact that she was really pretty helped too though.

"Of course, my boy," Suì-Fēng replied. She then picked Harry and said to Ruri and Aimi, "Hope you find and catch the bastard who did it," before taking her leave.

Ruri turned to her mother as the duo walked away. "Harry was really nice. I hope he does come by tomorrow," she said, a wistful smile on her face as she looked back towards the boy in question.

Her mother could only giggle at her obvious infatuation with her friend's son. "Oh, has my little baby girl fallen in love already?" Aimi teased, relishing in her daughter's reddening face, "Aw, you have! That's so cute!"

"MOTHER!" Rurichiyo cried out in embarrassment.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **"...And that is the best place to end it for now. Again, sorry for it being so short, but this one was kind of rushed."**

 **Matoro leans back in his chair and sighs as he looks towards the fireplace.**

 **"I know you all want to see what's happening in the world of the living, but please be patient. All will be revealed in time, that I promise you."**

 **"For now, though, I think it's almost time for me to get back to my book. After all, even an Ikusagami needs a break every once in a while. It can be quite difficult handling and entire multiverse of realms and chronicling the tales to tell you all."**

 **"Ah, there I go on a moaning tangent again. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, and the next one should be out in about maybe two weeks, as I'll be very busy next week."**

 **"Until next time, everyone!"**

 **Audience gets up and leaves the room as Matoro picks up the book again, a soft smile gracing his silvery blue face as he opens to where he last left off and begins to read once more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Readers enter the office room to see Matoro busy going over several documents. He looks up and smiles wearily.**

 **"There you all are. I figured you would all show up for the next chapter."**

 **"Let me just say how sorry I am for how late this chapter is. I have been bogged down by a lot of things lately, so I haven't had much time to find out what happened next with Ogremen."**

 **"I have long since taken notice of a particular review that raises a good point about how Dumbledore still had his positions during Sirius's trial. This will be answered in this chapter."**

 **"Anyway, I'm sure you're all impatient for what happens next, so let's just dive right down into it."**

 **"Let me first ay that I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach, as they belong to their rightful owners, same with any of the songs used for the story."**

 **Anyway, on with the show! Here's Chapter Five of Lord of the Hallows for you ladies and gentlemen!"**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Several days after Harry's first meeting with Rurichiyo~**_

Suì-Fēng sighed as she got ready for the Captain's meeting. She knew her Lieutenant would not be happy to find out she had been married and had a child without him or anyone else knowing, but, honestly, considering the man was a pig, she couldn't really bring herself to care about his thoughts or feelings on the matter. Instead, she was more concerned with the fallout from the news getting out.

Harry would be attending the meeting with his mother since technically; he would be getting presented to the other captains at this meeting. The Central Forty-Six had also yet to be made aware of the new noble living in Soul Society, and that would have to be remedied soon as well. However, to say he was nervous about meeting the other captains, was like saying that children are usually terrified by creepy crawly bugs. Not to mention he was still getting use to wearing such formal gear.

On the flip side, the last few days had been great for Harry as he had been hanging out with and getting to know Rurichiyo better, or, Ruri, as she preferred to be called by her closest friends. Through Ruri, he had also been getting to know Lyanna Mormont as well, and boy, wasn't she a fun one. Harry found her to be quite interesting, not as interesting as Ruri, granted, but, still, she was different to the other girls Harry had known...

"Now remember, sweetie," Suì-Fēng said to her son as she adjusted his kimono, "You'll need to be on your best behavior today, alright? We'll be meeting with my 'coworkers', and some of them are right sticks in the muds. There are some that I'm sure will get along great with you, but just be careful around some of the others, especially Mayuri."

"Kay mommy," Harry agreed with a determined nod, a serious look on his face. His mother, though, couldn't help but giggle at her son's scrunched up face. Honestly, he was just too cute for his own good sometimes.

As they were leaving the house, Huì-Fēng suddenly stopped Harry and said, "Remember, Harry, if you see any women, give them that 'look' I taught you if you're in trouble and they will be sure to help you, ok?"

Harry nodded, "Kay Ero-Grampy," he replied innocently, using the name that his mother had taught him to use on her father, much to his eternal chagrin.

Huì-Fēng immediately plummeted in mood. 'Cheeky brat...' he muttered under his breath as he went back to his 'programs'.

Suì-Fēng, on the other hand, sighed and took her son further away from her perverted father, and out of the house.

As they walked through the Soul Society, they got looks from other nobles and other Shinigami walking around. After all, it was only rumors that many had heard about Suì-Fēng having a child, and now it seemed to be confirmed. As they finally approached the meeting point of all the captains of the Seireitei, Suì-Fēng could already see her lieutenant working up into a frenzy.

"Captain!" Marechiyo Ōmaeda yelled out at seeing the boy next to her, "What is the meaning of this?! Why do you have a child with you?!"

"Well Ōmaeda," Suì-Fēng began, "When a man and a woman love each other very much-" she was stopped however by the Head Captain, who chose that moment to come out and sputtered.

"Suì-Fēng," he yelled. "This is neither the time nor the place to be educating your lieutenant!" he finished. "Regardless, all of you, in here now. Suì-Fēng has caused quite an uproar that she has to report on, alongside Unohana and Mayuri," he added.

Once everyone was gathered inside, and seated, Suì-Fēng spoke first, "Well, as Unohana is aware, as well as the Head Captain, to a degree, I have been married for years now, but my husband is dead, and is neither among the living, or the dead. To be honest, I have no idea where his soul could be right now. However, me and him had a son, and this is him!" she said as she quickly lifted Harry who squeaked in surprise and began to blink owlishly around at everyone, and when Suì-Fēng finally put him back down, he scooted as best he could into the folds of his mother's haori, not quite managing to hide completely, but enough to make him look adorable.

Unohana, began her report next. "As per your orders Head Captain, I have compiled a report on the injuries of one Harry James Potter-Fēng," she paused, "It's not pretty. There were so many things wrong it's hard to decide what to focus on first, whether it be the injuries, the broken bones, the small things I found embedded in his skin, or the malnourishment. It's disgusting what Suì-Fēng's friend, Lily, what her family did to the poor boy!" She paused, then added, "And to be clear, it wasn't Lily, but her family that did this!"

Unohana then passed out copies of a file. "These are the list of injuries and what I found on Harry when his mother brought him in. If you don't have a strong constitution, then I recommend having someone dictate the finer points of the injuries to you rather than read the file and see the pictures for yourself..." she said, passing out the twelve copies of the file.

A short, white haired man who appeared to look like he was in his teens, frowned as he read through the long list of injuries the boy had before being treated. "And where are the ones responsible for this now?" Tōshirō Hitsugaya, the Captain of the 10th Squad asked, his turquoise eyes narrowed as he handed it to the beautiful blonde-haired woman beside him, who was desperately trying hard not to rush over, and squeeze Harry like he was a teddy bear. The woman, who was Tōshirō's Lieutenant, Rangiku, managed to pull her attention away from the small and adorable child to look at the papers, her face becoming impassive as she read about what he had gone through.

"They are the relatives of my decoy, Lily Evans," Sui-Feng answered as she carefully watched her comrades' reactions as they read the files. "Unfortunately, there is little we can do until they face judgement for the crimes in the world of the living, but we plan on bringing them here to be tried and punished afterwards," she added as she held her son to herself tighter.

A tall, light-skinned Shinigami with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair, who had his hair is tied in a long ponytail with long bangs that frame the left side of his face, spoke up. This was Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of 8th Squad. Shunsui suddenly looked up, a frown on his usually smiling face, "So you had a kid in secret, and he was abused by your decoy's family," he began. "Then, you got him from them, and got your decoy's family arrested in the world of the living. That about right?" he finished, getting a nod from Suì-Fēng. "So, I assume that considering he looks ok now, that he isn't a normal soul, even for one born in the world of the living to a Shinigami and a Living. So, what exactly are you not telling us Suì-Fēng?" asked the clever and smart Shunsui Kyōraku.

The woman in question looked at each of her fellow captains one by one, before looking to Yamamoto, who nodded, giving her permission to answer. With a sigh, she said, "It's true that he was the union between a Living and a Shinigami, but he had been human when I found him. I had to take him to Kisuke Urahara to turn him into a Soul, which is basically the reason he's alive right now, as not even his magic could've saved him had I been a minute later."

"Magic you say?" a massive brown-haired wolf-like man asked, his ears perking up. This was Sajin Komamura, the Captain of the 7th Squad, and a pure-blooded werewolf. "So, I would assume that his father is also a wizard then? After all, you have no magical members in your family, so it would probably be safe to assume that your husband was where your son gets his magic from."

Suì-Fēng smiled, hit by memoires of James. "Yes, he was," she began, "And as I said, he died, roughly five years ago now, but yet, his soul is neither in the world of the living, nor the Soul Society, and he would have sooner gone to the Soul Society than turn into a Hollow, so I don't know what happened to him. But he is still out there... Somewhere..." she finished sadly.

Suddenly Yachiru, the Lieutenant of the 11th Division, who looked like a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks, spoke up, "What exactly happened to the kid's father?" she asked in an uncharacteristically serious voice for her.

Suì-Fēng's smile dimmed sadly. "He was murdered, by a dark wizard who loved to torture and kill people, and, we recently found this out, made several Horcrux's, or Soul Anchors, to keep himself out of death's clutches, and, from what Unohana told me, which, again, is according to what Mayuri told her, the murderer, Voldemort, made seven of the bleeding things before my son became host to an eighth unintentionally," she finished.

Rukia, Lieutenant of the 13th Squad, spoke up, "Does he still have the soul anchor within him, or was it removed, and if so, how?" she asked. Rukia is short and petite and has light skin and purple eyes. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes.

"No," Yamamoto answered, bringing all eyes to the Head Captain, "We had Mayuri remove it from the boy. He is currently seeing if he can find where the other seven are."

"Actually," Mayuri spoke up, "One seems to still be in the process of forming. Almost as if it is a Horcrux but wasn't fully formed when it was made. Most likely it was when the idiot was trying to make another one when he attacked Suì-Fēng's son."

Gin Ichimaru, the Captain of the 3rd Squad, a man who's unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual silver hair, spoke up suddenly. "So, allow me to understand this. You had a son, and we're, what, recognizing him as an heir of the Fēng Clan?" he asked through a sinister smile, while his eyes were also narrowed to the point of practically being closed. A running mystery in Soul Society was what color his eyes were since no one had ever seen him open them.

Suì-Fēng was about to reply, when Kenpachi Zaraki of all people, the Captain of the 11th Squad, spoke up. "Lay off her people. She just found her kid after how many years of looking for him, plus she learned that he was abused. Let's show a care and welcome the kid alright?" he said casually as he cleaned one of his ears with a finger uncaringly. Kenpachi is a tall, muscular Shinigami, with a wild and aggressive appearance. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless brow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair, with a very noticeable long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye.

"You tell them Kenny!" Yachiru said as she pumped her fist in the air from his back, having climbed her way up there without anyone noticing.

Yamamoto sighed as he saw he was quickly losing control of the meeting, and so, banging his staff's point end into the floor said, "Order! Order! This meeting is called back to order!" He waited until silence returned. "Now, as of this moment, the soul bearing the title of Lord Voldemort is to hereby be hunted down and sent to hell where it belongs!"

"I'll make sure to send out some of my personal scouts to see if the werewolves might know anything of his whereabouts," Komamura said as he put a hand to his chin in thought. "The name Voldemort sounds familiar, but I can't quite place where exactly," he mused, "Perhaps I'm just putting too much thought into it, but I'll check with some of my men to see if the name rings any bells with them."

"Please do so," Yamamoto replied with a nod, "Any lead we can get would be appreciated, as for now we have almost nothing to go on. Suì-Fēng will be using her contacts in the world of the living to see what she can dig up as well. Voldemort was a dangerous and infamous figure to the British wizarding society, so she'll most likely find something of importance."

"In the meantime," he continued, "Mayuri will be using the Horcrux we have to locate the others while we work on finding the soul of the man itself. He'll notify me or anyone else I authorize to go and fetch it for termination, as we don't know if the items he used will hold any value or not."

"Why would they be of value?" Rangiku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Normally," Mayuri replied, "When one makes a Horcrux, they'll use an item they see as valuable, like an heirloom or something. Sometimes they'll even use a magical object that is incredibly rare just 'because they can'. From what Sui-Feng here told me of this f#$ ing moron, he's got an ego the size of some here I will not mention." A few indignant cries rang out, before he continued, "As such, he'll most likely use items that are irreplaceable or are even worth a fortune. If they're magical, then the Head Captain has given me permission to study them to see if they'll be of use to us somehow."

"Although" he pouted as he looked to Yamamoto, "Why can't I keep them? I won't tinker with them too much I swear! ... Ok, well, maybe a little bit!"

Yamamoto shot a glare at Mayuri. "You know well why we can't keep the artifacts, if Voldemort used any for his Horcruxs," he replied. "If magicals found out we had removed the taint and essentially stolen the items afterwards, it could spell trouble for us in the long run," he continued. "Now, if that is all then I call this meeting to a close!" he finished.

Sōsuke Aizen, who, to all appearances was a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, along with soft brown eyes. He was wearing the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori over top it. Outwardly, he was calm and collected. Inwardly though, he was wondering how this would affect his plans to throw the Soul Society into chaos, and his plans beyond that. Looking towards Marechiyo Ōmaeda, he decided he might be able to take advantage of an idiot or two to get rid of this unforeseen problem before it got too bad. Especially since the boy, Harry, had bumped into him at one point and apparently got a 'bad vibe' off him. It was, to his later horror, misinterpreted by the Shinigami Woman's Society, as his having touched the boy. Needless to say, he hadn't liked the beat down he had gotten from it, or the damage to his reputation as a likeable captain of the Soul Society.

The source of Sōsuke's agony was currently looking at all the other captains and their lieutenants appearances. Harry was amazed at all the different faces and personalities he was seeing. The white-haired boy was pretty serious, so he didn't think that he'd be very fun to play with. The tall and pretty blonde woman next to the boy, though, seemed to be nice, though the fact she had a bottle of sake, which from what he was told by his grandfather told him was alcohol, reminded him of Uncle Vernon. Hopefully she was nicer when drunk.

As Suì-Fēng made to get up and leave, she was stopped by Sajin Komamura, who smiled at Harry as he pulled out a lollipop from his robes, causing Harry's eyes to go wide in surprise, alongside Suì-Fēng's, who didn't know that the captain carried those. "It is good to know now why you kept turning down all those men, Captain Fēng," he said with a chuckle as he handed the lollipop to Harry, who took it carefully.

"You like unca Moo'y!" Harry said with a smile.

The werewolf raised an eyebrow in confusion, then looked to the boy's mother for clarification. "One of James' friends is a werewolf," she explained, "His name is Remus Lupin. He was part of a group of friends that my husband had during their school days in Hogwarts. I can only guess that Harry somehow found out about Remus' problem and remembers it. He apparently has a good memory, though not as good as Rurichiyo's, apparently."

"Problem?" Komamura asked, his brow furrowing as his gaze turned stern. "I take it that he's an infected then?"

Not many people were truly aware that there were in fact three different types of werewolves, and as such most folks only knew about the infected. The infected are not really 'true' werewolves, as they have little to no control of themselves when they transform into their true form. They had apparently been the result of a dark wizard trying to turn himself into a werewolf, but the ritual was a failure to begin with, resulting in the abominations most people knew about. The other two types are the rarer and less well known of the three; the purebloods and the half-bloods.

Purebloods were the original werewolves, having full control of themselves when in their true form. In addition, they didn't need the full moon to transform, don't have the weakness against silver and wolfs bane, and do not make more of their kind by biting humans. They also had the ability to choose which form to remain in, whether it be their human form or true form. Most preferred to use their true form, with Komamura being one such example.

The last type were the half-bloods. This type is the result of an infected going through a ritual that turns them into basically a pureblooded werewolf. They have all the abilities that the purebloods do but are not as powerful as their 'true' pureblooded brethren. The only reason they are not considered purebloods is due to the fact that they were infected before undergoing the ritual, causing some purebloods to treat them as lesser sadly.

That was only a few of the more stuck up purebloods, though. Most of the time half-bloods were treated like any other pureblood werewolf, while the infected were treated with pity, as they usually had no choice in the process that turned them into the incorrect werewolves.

"That's right," Suì-Fēng replied with a nod, "Remus had been bitten by a notorious infected as a child, by one named Fenrir Greyback when he was a child."

"Fenrir Greyback?!" the large werewolf growled, his gaze sharpening at the name in recognition. "Are you sure he was the one who bit your husband's friend?"

"Y-yes," the much smaller woman replied, having never seen her friend this serious or even angry. "Do you know of him?" she asked hesitantly.

"I should say so, much to my eternal hatred," her comrade replied as he ground his teeth, "Every pureblood has heard of that abomination. He blatantly goes around and infects as many children as he can, an action that is forbidden by the laws that every pureblood, half-blood, and infected follow! He and those like him are the reason we werewolves are hated so much and hunted down like rabid beasts!"

"It seems a bit more personal than that," Unohana stated as she walked up to the two adults and child, Isane at her side.

It should," the man growled, "He's the one who bit Ylva." The two women's eyes widened as they heard that.

Ylva was a half-blood werewolf who had been Komamura's wife for many years now. Ever since she was born, she had been very frail and sickly due to a dangerous illness. This sickness carried over to when she had been bitten and turned into an infected werewolf when she was only eight years old. Though her parents had still loved her, she feared for their safety and fled.

When she was in her late teens, she had met Komamura one day in the forest she had isolated herself in. The pureblood had been going for a small stroll in the world of the living, as he tended to do from time to time. They had quickly fallen in love, though they knew that they would have to wait to marry until Ylva died of either old age or her deteriorating health.

Unfortunately, Fenrir had heard word of an infected that had fallen in love with a pureblood and tracked her down. He threatened her that unless she had Komamura use the ritual to turn the crazed infected into a half-blood, he would kill them both.

Ylva, while still afraid, defied Greyback and told Komamura the truth about who Fenrir was. The Shinigami had then hidden his love so that she would be protected from the mad infected's wrath. For fifteen years, the two had been safe and hidden from the rest of the world of the living, though Komamura could only be around for different amounts of time due to his duties back in the Soul Society.

Sadly, that happiness didn't last long.

One day, after a week of being on a mission, Komamura came to their sanctuary to find that Greyback had finally tracked them down. He had been standing over his mortally wounded beloved, prepared to deal the final strike.

However, he was no match for the enraged pureblooded werewolf Shinigami captain.

Komamura tore into the infected, forcing him to retreat with heavy wounds that would no doubt remain as scars for all eternity. After Fenrir had fled, the Shinigami held his love in his arms as she breathed her last breath. Afterwards, he escorted her to the Soul Society, where they were married a year later.

However, the hatred Komamura held for Fenrir Greyback still remained.

"So that's why Ylva doesn't like talking about how she came to the Soul Society," Unohana said in shock.

"Indeed," Komamura nodded with a frown.

Suì-Fēng, however smiled. "Do you think you might be willing to help out my husband's friend then?" she asked hopefully. She still remembered the last time she had seen Remus. He had been dressed in patched and shabby clothes, and he had been so thin too. Then again, that was at her and James's secret wedding, so she could only imagine he was worse off now than he was then.

"Of course, I can," the massive werewolf replied, his frown changing to a reassuring smile. "It's the least I can do for a friend of your husbands. The fact that he's an infected only makes me wish to help him even more. I will just need his address and I'll be able to approach and tell him that I'll do the ritual for him at the next blue moon."

"And when is that exactly?" the significantly smaller woman asked curiously. "Aren't they incredibly rare?"

"Actually, not as much as you'd think," he replied thoughtfully, "Most just are unable to notice when a blue moon appears due to the magic it radiates. My people are able to just fine, but most other races can only see the ones that give off the least amount of magic. I think the living call it a new moon or something like that."

"You help unca Moo'y?" Harry asked hopefully tugging on Komamura's Shinigami robes.

The werewolf smiled down at the boy. "Indeed, I will, little one," he answered as he kneeled down. "So," he added as he looked up towards the child's mother, "Has he been out and made any new friends here? If you ever need some time to yourself, Ylva and I can watch him for you. I'm sure the pups will be more than happy to meet and play with him."

"Just Rurichiyo so far and her friend, Lyanna," she replied with a relieved smile, "And I appreciate and will most likely take you up on that offer my friend. I'm sure my son would love to make some new friends."

"Mommy?" Harry said suddenly, causing Suì-Fēng to look at him now, "I tired mommy!" he said tiredly as he yawned.

Suì-Fēng gave a warm smile and giggled at the face her son made as he opened his mouth wide for another yawn. "What's say we get you home green bug," she said as she picked him and placed him on her side. She giggled again as he snuggled into her side, his small head resting on her shoulder, eyes struggling to stay open.

She looked up to her old friend and comrade as she said, "We'll see you later, Koma. I'll let you know when we find Remus and if I need you to watch Harry."

"Very well," the werewolf captain acknowledged with a bow, "I shall see you soon, Suì-Fēng, Unohana, Isane." And with that, he began to make his way home to his family.

The three women then began to head to the Fēng compound, the Fēng heiress having invited the other two over for tea.

When they got home it was to find Huì-Fēng entertaining some guests. Guests that the three women had seen around some of the other noble families.

"Father, what is going on?" Suì-Fēng asked dangerously.

"Eh heh heh... Uh... This isn't what you think it is?" he tried to reply innocently.

"Then what is it you're doing?" Suì-Fēng asked with a dangerous smile.

One of the old women, who was an elder from the Kuchiki Clan, said proudly, "He was kindly teaching us how to play a game called Poker!"

Her proud smile faded though when the clan elders noticed the dark look on the young Feng clan member's face.

"Be glad that I have my son in my arms," she said dangerously to her father, who was by now sweating up a storm, "Otherwise you would be in for a world of pain old man."

With that, Suì-Fēng walked past her father with a sigh, and said, "I'm not dealing with your troubles today." "Just... Make sure they consent to whatever you plan to do with them, alright?" She sighed before heading upstairs as the old women began to question her father and his intentions, much to his consternation.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~That same day, St. Mungos', Room 137~**_

Sirius smiled at all the pretty mediwitches that were 'fussing' over his seemingly good health after spending so long in Azkaban. However, he gulped when he saw Amelia enter the room with an angry look.

"Leave us, please," the DMLE Head asked, though everyone knew it was more of an order than anything. When the mediwitches had quickly vacated the room, she walked to a chair to the right of the newly freed man's bedside, before casting silencing charms around the room so as not to be overheard. She stared at him, a hard look on her face.

"U-um," Sirius stammered at the face, remembering all the pain it brought back during their Hogwarts days, "Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

A moment of silence.

Then.

"... Sorry?" the redheaded woman repeated coldly, a look of anger and pain now marring her face. "Is that really all you have to say? Really? REALLY?!"

"Look, Amy-"

"NO! I do NOT want to hear it, Black! I DON'T want to hear it! Our wedding was two weeks away and what did you do?! You went and got yourself ARRESTED AND IMPRISONED FOR FOUR YEARS! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I'm sorry Amy! I saw James and Lily's bodies there... and... I don't know, I just lost it! My best friends were right there! DEAD! I was so shocked and angry that I went off after Peter without thinking it through!"

"Oh you 'didn't think it through' all right, you bastard!" Amelia had tears running down her face as she continued, "You went off and left me ALONE! Do you know how hurt I was when I heard what happened?! How about how I was ostracized for being engaged to a convict that we all thought was guilty! Why didn't you tell me you changed the secret keeper at the last minute?! Did you not trust me enough?! Is that it?!"

"NO! We didn't tell anyone else due to how dangerous that knowledge was! You-Know-Who could have heard you knew the truth and KILLED you!" By this time Sirius was sitting up and trying to comfort the woman he loved dearly, but she was having none of it. She needed to get her point across before she broke down completely.

"I DON'T F#$*&ING CARE YOU ARSEHOLE! I CAN'T EVEN CALL OUR DAUGHTER MY OWN IN PUBLIC BECAUSE OF HOW MUCH DANGER THAT WOULD HAVE PUT HER IN BECAUSE OF BEING A CONVICTED CRIMINAL'S DAUGHTER! I HAD TO CALL HER MY NEICE TO KEEP HER SAFE! MY NEICE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO TELL SUSAN THAT HER DADDY WASN'T EVER COMING BACK?! THAT HE LOVED HER BUT THAT SHE COULDN'T EVER SEE HIM AGAIN?! DO YOU, SIRIUS ORION BLACK?!"

Sirius did the one thing he thought would convey how very sorry he was: he transformed into Padfoot and bowed his head with his tail literally between his legs.

"Don't you dare..." she said, trying to hold back a sob. "Don't you F^*%ing dare..."

The dog animagus nudged her balled up fist gently with his nose, giving it a small lick. He gave a long whine as he looked up to her with beseeching eyes.

And she broke.

"DAMN YOU!" she cried out as she flung her arms around his furry shoulders, great sobs escaping as she clung to him. "WHY?! DAMN IT WHY?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! LEAVE ME AND SUSAN?! WHY?!"

Changing back in her arms, Sirius hugged her and said, "Hey, I was always the hot head of the Black Family," he reminded her. "Also, it was a heat of the moment kind of thing. My grief and anger blinded me, love," he said as he took her chin in his hand. He looked into her eyes and said, "But, hey, you're the one who bailed me out of the mess I dug for myself. You're the one who got me a trial at long last, and finally, you get to lord that over me for a while," he reminded her.

Amelia sniffed, tears still sliding down her cheeks. Though her face was hidden as she buried it in his chest, a small smile appeared. "Y-you're damn right I'll be lording this over you," she sobbed, "For a long while!".

He merely smiled. "I look forward to it," he said gently.

They sat there for several minutes, reveling in finally being reunited. Eventually, though, they separated, though Amelia was now on the bed with her fiancé, snuggled up into his side.

"I-I know I probably don't deserve an answer but, how is she?" Sirius asked after a few more minutes of peaceful silence.

"... She's brilliant," came the meek reply. "She's so much like you I'm surprised no one knows she's your daughter already. The fact that she looks like a miniature me, with your eyes, must be enough to hide the truth I guess, as your eyes are a pretty common color."

Sirius grinned. "She pulled any good pranks?" he asked eagerly, only to be met with a groan of agony from Amelia as she remembered some of Susan's past pranks.

Amelia looked at the man beside her, giving him a stink eye, and said, "Her 'proudest' prank so far, was the time she made the family portraits fight. I still have no idea how she managed to do it, and she refuses to share what she told them but, she got them to fight one another, and we had to throw out several of the portraits belonging to some of our... well... nastier ancestors..." she said.

Sirius gave a sniff and wiped away a fake tear. "And she's only five years old," he said playfully, "I'm so proud." His face then turned somber. "C-can I meet her?" he asked hopefully. "I know I probably don't deserve to see her, but-"

"Yes," she interrupted him, placing a finger on his lips. "Yes, you can meet our daughter."

Sirius's smile was all Amelia Bones needed to see to know that she made the right choice in agreeing to have the two most important people in her life finally meet.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Hogwarts~**_

Dumbledore groaned as he rubbed his temples tiredly. It had been a long last few days for the old wizard, and he was not liking the situation.

Firstly, a woman who claimed to be Harry Potter's mother attacked the Dursleys, then took him to the Japanese Embassy before taking the boy who knows where. Then came Amelia with several questions that he didn't feel like answering, which resulted in him being removed from all but his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, which even then, he had only been able to keep by popular vote of the Board of Governors. The only reason he was even able to oversee Sirius Black's trial was because he wasn't allowed to step down until his term was up by magical oath.

Right now, though, his mind was on something else. Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, and Pamona Sprout were currently standing before him, waiting to see why the Deputy Headmistress had called them.

Minerva glared at Albus. "The board may have seen you retain your position, Albus, but the teachers have lost faith in you. Well, all except Severus. Even Filch is against you, Albus!" she said sternly. "You keep secrets from the staff, and you even ignore the students' safety with your decisions!" she added, much to the shock of the other staff. "That last one I know only because some of my students have finally approached me after the fact!" she snarled. She then looked him dead in the eye, "You, Albus Dumbledore, are the Great Dissembler!" she declared.

Dumbledore frowned. This was not what he was expecting at all. He had expected this meeting to be about Severus and his attitude towards all non-Slytherins... again, as well as his handing out punishments like candy to Gryffindors. He, like the other faculty, was getting tired of this, but he couldn't be fired for two reasons: one, he was the inside man should Voldemort return, and two, there literally wasn't anyone else to take the job. Dumbledore would know, he looked, and Albus Dumbledore was NEVER wrong... Ninety-nine percent of the time.

"Albus!" Minerva snapped, "We're giving you notice. Ye f%$ up even once and we will take our findings to the DMLE, and you know how eager Amelia is to get some veritaserum down yer throat, and as a half-blood, ye know ye daen't have the same protection to deny the use of that potion like a pureblood does!" She finished, slipping in and out of her Scottish accent in her anger.

The elder wizard just sighed heavily as he heard her statement, rubbing his temples again. "...Very well, Minerva," he said with a weary nod, too tired to argue at the moment, "Have it your way. If that will be all, then I believe this meeting is adjourned. Unless anyone else has anything to say of course?"

"Did you know about Harry's treatment under the Dursleys?" Pamona Sprout said suddenly, looking more serious and not her jovial self. "If you did, you're a right bastard. If you didn't, it makes you unfit to have declared yourself the boy's magical guardian; and THAT, my dear Albus, I will be pushing as one of the chief reasons for you to be dosed should you messed up even once!" she declared.

Another sigh escaped him, this time, one that showed his age. "No," he replied, a pained look on his face, "Had I known they would have done that, I would never have left him with them. I thought that him being Lily's son would ensure that Petunia got off of her high horse and realized that the world never revolved around her. That she could love her nephew like he deserved. Alas I was horribly wrong."

Minerva smirked at the lie that Dumbledore had just caught himself in without realizing it. "Then why did you ignore my warning the night you left him with them? I TOLD you what kind of muggle filth they were, but you said everything 'would be alright'! So, tell me, Albus Dumbledore," Minerva asked, "Are you going senile, or, are you willing to admit you tried to manipulate a little boy's life?" Minerva finished.

"... I... I honestly don't know," he admitted, leaning back into his chair as he stared at the ceiling. "I truly don't know anymore. I thought that muggles like the Dursleys could have redeeming qualities, but that was wrong. I thought that James was madly in love with Lily, and together they both were Harry's parents. Again, I was wrong. I thought that Lily had created some sort of blood bound protection that caused the Killing Curse to rebound from Harry, but that was also wrong."

While the staff were shocked, no more so then Snape, at hearing that Lily and James had not been both the parents. However, they were all curious now about how he had survived if it was not Lily who had cast the protection that saved baby Harry's life. Despite that though, Minerva and Pamona rallied to the charge. "Then why should we trust you as Headmaster of Hogwarts?" Minerva and Pamona asked at the same time.

"Because," Dumbledore said, "I am the defeater of Grindlewald. I have Britain's best interests at heart," he concluded.

"That's a flimsy excuse Dumbledore and you know it," Minerva said, looking at him with a glare.

"Sometimes, the truth hurts, Minerva, or it doesn't make much sense at the time it is said," he replied cryptically, though his tone gave away just a little bit of doubt to his statement.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **"...And that looks like a good place to end for today. Sorry if it seems a little short, but we were kind of desperate to get this one out to you folks.**

 **"Hope that last part answers your question, Perfectlight85. You had raised a very good point, so we looked into it and found the reason for the issue. If you're not quite satisfied with how he's still in office for another month, then just remember how screwed up the wizarding society is."**

 **"Anyway, I do believe that I need to get back to my work. We'll try to get Chapter Six out to you as soon as we can, so please be patient."**

 **"Until next time, everyone!"**

Readers leave as Matoro sits back down. He heaves a heavy sigh as he picks up the documents, mumbling "Back to work" to himself as the office door closes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Readers enter a large ballroom, where they can see magical races from everywhere gathered for the festivities. A young two tailed kitsune girl runs past them with a laugh, her nine tailed mother right behind her with a gentle smile as she chases her daughter.**

 **Matoro notices the audience, and walks up to them, Ogremen right beside him.**

 **"Welcome everyone," Matoro says with his arms open. "And very Happy Holidays to you all. Sorry that we haven't been able to get this next chapter out till now, but we've been busy. However, I do think that you'll like what we have in store for you all."**

 **"Yup," Ogremen says with a nod and grin, "I think you'll like what's coming up."**

 **"Anyway, on with the show! Here is Chapter Six for The Lord of the Hollows!"**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Several days after Harry's Introduction to the Captains of the Seireitei~**_

 **~Song Start: Naruto OST 1 - Morning~**

Harry smiled as he stretched like a cat and struggled out of his mother's arms. His life had improved immensely ever since his mother found him. No longer having to look over his shoulder every few minutes or expecting a beating for the slightest thing done wrong.

Deciding to surprise his mother, Harry squirmed till he was out of his mother's arms only to stop when he heard her speak. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked with a smirk.

The child smiled nervously. "To make breakfast?" he offered questioningly.

"And what did I tell you about making breakfast on your own?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her son fidgeted as he answered, his eyes down. "To not do so unless adult is near," he said, or rather lightly mumbled.

Suì-Fēng smiled gently as she nodded, arms cross over her chest. "That's right," she said, "You need either myself or my father to be there to help you!"

Harry gave her a deadpanned look. "But you a'ways burn it when you helps," he said bluntly.

Suì-Fēng blushed. "Hush child," she replied. "What did I tell you about mentioning a woman's 'imperfections'?" she countered.

"Ne'er do so on t'reat of death," Harry replied promptly.

"That's my boy," she said with a playful smirk as she ruffled his hair with her hand.

 **~Song End, Song Start: Naruto Shippuden OST Konoha Peace~**

Harry then looked up at his mother, "Can we make breaky together mama?" he asked hopefully. Ever since he had met Ruri, his pronunciation of words had been improving over how the Dursleys had forced him to speak, but it was slow going still as he had had to endure punishments for four years before his mother found him.

Suì-Fēng smiled. "Of course, Honey. But you just watch and advise when it comes to the bacon, ok?" she explained warningly. "After all, how am I to improve if you're not patient with your dear old mother?" she asked with a smile.

"But you not old!" he exclaimed, an adorable serious look on his small face, "You young and p'etty!" he added with a big smile.

"OH?" Suì-Fēng said playfully, "Pretty huh? Just like Ruri perhaps?"

"U-umm," the boy stammered, trying to find a reply to his mother's teasing.

Suì-Fēng smiled. "It's okay green bug. I'm just teasing you. Let's go make breakfast!" she said as Harry cheered and they went down, making as much noise as possible to annoy Suì-Fēng's father, Huì-Fēng, who was trying to sleep off the hangover from the previous night. His weekly poker game had run a bit late, and Harry had asked some very odd questions of his mother when he had woken up in the middle of the night due to having to go to the bathroom.

Needless to say, it was not a pleasant night for the Fēng Clan Head.

As Harry and Suì-Fēng started on breakfast, a loud 'thunk' sounded through the ceiling of the kitchen, alerting them to the fact that Huì-Fēng was now awake, or at least back amongst the world of Souls. Suì-Fēng followed Harry's instructions and, for once, only ' _slightly_ ' burned the toast a tad too far... though, it did take her three tries to do so.

When making the pancakes for Huì-Fēng, Suì-Fēng added some pepper flakes and some spicy curry to her father's pancake batter. This was to ensure he would wake up for sure when he tried his breakfast. Harry just smiled as he looked at what his mother did. If his grampy was unable to eat the pancakes, Harry would be sure to eat them in his stead, as he had come to love the spicy food that was sold around the Seireitei.

He had also been approached by Sosuke Aizen a few more times, and each time he asked Harry if he wanted to see something. Harry, not liking the man due to the 'bad juju', as Harry called the feeling he sensed around Aizen, had promptly run away each time, and found the nearest female Shinigami he could to help him find his mama due to the 'bad man asking to show him something'.

Needless to say, Aizen's reputation was quickly plummeting to abysmal levels.

Harry hummed a random tune he heard as he worked on making the syrup mixture for the pancakes, using some freshly picked berries of assorted types to do so. His mother watched just in case he needed some help. As he finished making the syrup, Huì-Fēng came down and sat at the table tiredly. This was evident as his head landed on the plate so hard the plate chipped a bit on impact and he promptly began to snore... loudly.

Harry sighed, and, doing as his mother instructed him to, promptly gave his grampy a wet willy. This, of course, caused Huì-Fēng to wake up right away and glare first at Harry, who smiled innocently, and then at his grandson's mother for teaching the boy that trick.

As they all sat down to eat, Huì-Fēng stopped after the first bite as he had to go racing for a drink of water, fire literally streaming from his mouth. "And that, my son," Suì-Fēng began, "Is why you will never drink alcohol, am I clear?" she said threateningly.

"Yes mommy," Harry said with a nod.

Huì-Fēng was currently chugging down an entire pitcher of water, but he had been able to hear the small exchange. "Damn kids," he grumbled when he stopped to take a quick breath, before returning to drinking the cold water to soothe his burning tongue.

Harry, seeing his chance, stole his grampy's unprotected food and ate it like there was no heat, surprising Huì-Fēng and making Suì-Fēng smile.

"By the way my son," she said. "The Winter Festival is next week. Are you going to ask Ruri to go with you?" she asked with a smirk.

"...What's a festival?" her son asked after a moment, a look of curiosity on his face

This threw the two adult Fēngs for a loop. He had never been to, let alone even heard of a festival?! Just what had those monsters done to him?!

"A-a festival is kind of like a giant party, sweetie," Suì-Fēng said, trying to not cry at the thought of her baby never having done anything fun before. "There are games, rides, food of all kinds, and many different people who come just to have fun. We have one every winter, and it lasts a whole week. There are even fireworks!" she finished with excitement.

Harry's large smile only grew as he became more excited the more he heard about this festival. "Sounds like fun, but, what do I do if someone hurt me, mommy?" Harry said, finishing with a concerned tone.

"...Then I'll kill them," his mother replied darkly as she pulled him into her arms protectively. "If they even try to hurt you, I'll gut them like the rotten fish they are." She tightened her hold on her son, not noticing his face turning blue from the lack of air from how hard she was squeezing him.

"U-um, Suì," her father spoke up tentatively, noticing his grandson's predicament, "You might want to loosen your grip somewhat. The boy looks like he's going to pass out from oxygen deprivation," he chuckled.

Suì-Fēng immediately released her son and smiled awkwardly as he gasped for air. Oh, such precious air! Once he had recovered, she said, "Let's go see Ruri and Aimi, ok green-bug?" Suì-Fēng asked her son, who promptly smiled in reply. "Then you can ask her to go to the festival with you, okay?" she added.

Harry smiled and cheered when he heard his mother say they were going to see Ruri and her mother. He then raced up to his mother's room to get changed. That was another thing: Harry couldn't sleep alone. They had tried to ween him out of his mother's room, but every time they did, he would end up a sweaty, fear driven mess filled with nightmares of his treatment under the Dursleys, or nightmares about his mother and grandfather taking him back to the Dursleys and leaving him there.

Needless to say, Harry was more than welcome to continue sleeping in his mother's bedroom. Not that she would complain either. She too, still sometimes had nightmares that him being with her was all just some dream from time to time, so him being right next to her was good therapy for her as well.

Huì-Fēng on the other hand, found the whole thing adorable, and as such, had been taking pictures of some of the more adorable times he had managed to catch them napping or sleeping. It was, after all, all for the family photo album, at least, that's what he told the two of them when they found out.

As Harry and Suì-Fēng made their way to the Kasumiōji Clan compound, Harry felt a bit nervous at all of the Shinigami that stared at him and his mother, whether out of curiosity, disdain, or confusion. His mother explained that not everyone was in on the rumor mill or read the Seireitei News that was put out daily. As such, there were some who were still not in the know that she had a son.

Remembering what he was taught and that his mother was right beside him, the young boy ignored the stares, instead focusing, with difficulty, on seeing the young girl who was quickly becoming one of his favorite people again.

As they finally reached the Kasumiōji Clan compound, Harry eagerly ran up and began to ring the doorbell repeatedly, having fun pushing the button next to the door. He only stopped because his mother told him it was impolite to continuously ring someone's doorbell.

The door opened revealing Aimi to them, a gentle smile on her face. "Come in," she said as she let them through, "Ruri's still waking up, so why don't you wait down here with us Harry?"

Harry blushed. "I am sorry for ringing your doorbell so much," he said slowly, sounding out each word properly. His speech was getting better by leaps and bounds, but he still had to take his time to pronounce words properly. As such, he was kind of a slow talker, but only cause he was getting used to talking properly.

Aimi had to stop herself from squealing at how cute the boy looked trying to keep his grammar in check. She managed to hold herself back though, and instead giggled before patting his head. "It's honestly no problem," she replied with another smile, "I remember when your mother and I were you're age. Suì-Fēng would ring every doorbell she came across with endless eagerness. It was rather funny to watch, to be honest."

Suì-Fēng had the decency to blush and glare at her childhood friend in response to what Aimi had said. Then, looking at Harry, said, "Why don't you go wake Ruri up. I am sure that she will forgive you if you're the one who wakes her up." She smiled as she spoke, with Aimi nodding beside her.

Aimi nodded again in affirmation. "Yes Harry. If you're the one to wake her up, she will surely forgive you," she agreed. "Though, be warned, she has a mean left hook when startled awake," she added.

"Umm...Kay?" he replied questioningly, his head tilting to the side, not knowing what a 'left hook' was.

Ruri, meanwhile, was having a nice dream of Harry and her happily married with fourteen children, and a lot of grandchildren. Or at least, she was before being shaken awake, causing her instinct reaction to activate; or in other words, her left arm shot out straight and made contact with something, hard...She became fully alert though when she heard a familiar grunt followed by something falling into her closet full of toys.

She shot up and rushed to her closet to find Harry sprawled on the floor, various toys covering him due to being shaken off their shelves from the impact he made to the wall.

 **~Song Pause~**

"OHMYGODHARRY!" she shrieked as she was beside him in an instant. "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?! PLEASE SAY YOU"RE ALRIGHT! COME ON HARI, SPEAK TO ME!" She was holding his head in her lap by this point, tears falling freely down her cheeks as she tried to bring the boy she loved back from the brink.

She then saw his body was trembling violently, further scaring the young girl as she feared the worst. She pulled him up into her arms and began sobbing, apologizing and blubbering as she clung to him.

Harry hadn't seen the fist coming and was in shock at what had happened. Then, slowly, the memories started coming back...the beatings...the yelling...the pain...the fear...the agony...the all-encompassing loneliness...the-

Was that Ruri's voice?

Why was she so sad?

Was she alright?

What was she sorry for?

Wait...did she hit him?

That's right, he had woken her up and she struck out.

But she didn't know it was him, right?

She'd NEVER hit him on purpose, right?

Was that why she was crying?

Was she scared that she hurt him and never wanted to see him again?

' _Speak up!_ ' his mind screamed at him.

"R-Ruri?' he croaked out, trying to get his friend's attention.

Hearing her name, she quieted and looked to see his questioning gaze. "HARRY!" she exclaimed as she clung to him tighter. "I'm SO sorry!" she sobbed into his neck. "I didn't know it was you! I thought it was one of the guards coming to wake me up like usual!" she sobbed.

So that was it then. She didn't know it was him. She hadn't meant to hurt him. They were fine. He was fine. He was SAFE.

His arms slowly wrapped around the crying girl, comforting her as he only knew how.

Ruri slowly stopped sobbing as she felt Harry hug her. "I'm sorry Hari. L-like I said, I didn't mean to hit you...can you forgive me?" Ruri said, sounding sadder then Harry had ever heard her before.

"S-sure," he stammered, trying to reassure not only his best friend, but also himself, that everything was fine. "J-just warn me next time, kay?" he asked worryingly. While he may indeed forgive her, it was going to be hard to get his mind to understand that she wasn't a danger to him.

Before Ruri could respond, there was a flash of light that blinded both of them, followed by the sound of two women laughing and giggling.

 **~Song Resume~**

"MOTHER!" she shrieked out blushing crimson as she saw their mother's with a camera each, knowing that they had just photographed them together. Her face was a brilliant red as she tried desperately to hide behind Harry, which was, in of itself, hard to do seeing as she was still in his arms.

Aimi smiled as Suì-Fēng turned towards her and said, "That will be a photo worth showing the grandkids some day!"

"Aunty Fēng!" Ruri shouted in embarrassment, while Harry was also blushing.

"Anyway," Suì-Fēng said, "Ruri, Aimi had breakfast made for you, and while Harry has already eaten, alongside myself, you have not, and Harry has something important to ask you, so you best hurry up and get dressed!" Turning to her son now, she said, "Harry lets go. We must leave Ruri to get dressed in peace," she said as she led Aimi and her son out of the room, leaving being a blushing Rurichiyo.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~Twenty minutes later, downstairs~**_

Ruri ate a hurried breakfast and turned to Harry, "Shall we go out and play?" she asked hopefully, then stopped and remembered that Harry had something important to ask her. "Wait, what did you want to ask me Harry?" she asked with a kind smile.

Harry gulped and took a deep breath, calming himself as he suddenly felt very nervous. "Rurichiyo Kasumiōji," he began slowly, taking the time to form the words slowly, his Japanese was also getting better thanks to his mother and Ruri. "Wouldyougotothefestivalwithmenextweek?" he rushed out, having gotten nervous again.

Suì-Fēng taking pity on her son, placed a hand on his shoulder and told him to try again with a soft smile.

Harry, nodding, took a deep breath as Ruri blushed at what she _thought_ she heard through Harry's rushed words. "Rurichiyo Kasumiōji," Harry tried again. "Would you be willing to go with me to the annual winter festival?" he asked softly as he blushed his way through the whole thing.

Ruri smiled brightly at the request. "Of course, Hari," she said, using her pet name for him. "I would love to go with you," she added. "Oh, what will I wear?" she began as she started to think of what she might wear. And then she looked at Harry and Suì-Fēng. "Aunty Suì," Ruri began, "You will make sure he chooses something that accents his eyes and noble features, right?" she asked hopefully.

Suì-Fēng smiled. "Of course, Ruri, he will look prim and proper for your 'date'," she replied.

"Aunty Fēng!" "Mommy!" came two distinct cries came from two different children, but both were blushing crimson at the insinuation.

Suì-Fēng meanwhile, was just smirking up a storm at the two kids. "So, Aimi, let's let the kids play before we take them to get festival clothes," she asked.

Aimi nodded and shooed the two kids outside, never seeing the hulking figure that flash stepped away from a window having seen the whole thing.

 **~Song End~**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _ **~A week later, Day of the start of the Winter Festival~**_

 **~Song Start: Naruto OST: Yellow Moon~**

Harry smiled as he thought of all the games he and Ruri would play at the festival as his mother touched up his yukata. He had been only pricked by a needle once or twice when they had bought it when it was fitted to his size. Needless to say, he now had a fear of needles.

The Yukata was of a forest scene, a dark forest, and it was one that his mother had 'insisted' that he get, in the sky at the top on the back was two dragons fighting, one green, the other red, and in between was the Fēng Clan crest.

Harry blushed as his mother finally declared him ready for his 'not-a-date' with Ruri, and that he looked 'dashing'.

Suì-Fēng then took Harry's hand and led him downstairs, to where he would see his grandfather in a black and navy-blue yukata with a stormy sea scene printed on it. His date was the widowed mother of someone who Harry detested for his stuck-up attitude to others, and that person was Byakuya Kuchiki of the Kuchiki Clan. His mother and Harry's grandfather had been 'hanging out' as Huì-Fēng called it for a few days now. Huì-Fēng had said he liked his chances, whatever that meant.

Harry then went to the door. "Mommy, can we go see Ruri now?" he asked hopefully.

Suì-Fēng nodded and watched as her son tried to run carefully while wearing the new geta sandals that his mother had forced him to wear for today. It was an adorable sight to be sure as he kept nearly tripping. She rushed after him though, just to keep an eye on him and make sure that he didn't hurt himself again like he had the first time he had tried running while wearing them for the first time.

When they got to the Kasumiōji Clan compound, Harry was smiling up a storm as he rushed up to the door, with his mother coming up right behind him no more than a minute later. However, when Harry finally stood before the door, he felt nervous. His mother then laid a hand on his shoulder and helped calm his nerves, he then rang the doorbell.

A few minutes after ringing it, the door opened to reveal Rurichiyo Kasumiōji wearing a black kimono with colorful flowers on it.

 **~AN Note: Picture Ai Enma's kimono from Hell Girl; end of AN Note~**

Harry immediately blushed upon seeing how the kimono helped bring out the color of Ruri`s hair and eyes, at least in his opinion anyway.

"H-hi Ruri," he stammered out, then remembered himself and offered up his arm, which Ruri took.

"Make sure they're back by nine, ok Suì-Fēng?" Aimi said before getting a nod out of said woman. She then turned to Harry, "Treat her right Harry. She's my precious daughter, ok?"

"Yes, Aunt Aimi!" Harry replied with a smile, missing the hidden meaning.

"Good boy," Aimi said, patting him on the head and then shooed him, his mother, and Ruri off to the festival, where they were to meet up with Ylva and her brood of children.

When they got to the festival grounds, the festival was already in full swing, with a lot of people coming this year, something that made Suì-Fēng scowl a bit as she knew many of the nobles were eager to see Harry walking around.

Suì-Fēng then turned to Harry and Ruri and gave them each some money for plenty of games and rides, and said, "Remember, as safe as Soul Society is, be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry Suì-Fēng," a feminine voice came from behind them. They turned to see Komamura with an incredibly short silvery white furred female werewolf in a blue and silver kimono dress. Twelve werewolf children followed close behind, their ages ranging from around Harry and Ruri's age to young teens.

"They will be safe, I'm sure of it," Ylva said with a smile. The four eldest Sajin children then began to lead the younger children to the festivities. Once the children were all out of earshot though, she turned to Suì-Fēng and said, "I'm sorry to hear your Second Seat Lieutenant disappeared," she said sadly.

"Don't be. He was a creep, always going around spouting how I was secretly infatuated with him, and that he would be successful in 'winning my heart'. The fat oaf was a piece of garbage. You know, he only got his seat because of his family's political connections to the Central Forty-Six," she snorted in disgust.

Ylva looked to her husband, who only nodded in confirmation to their friend's statement. "Well then," she began uneasily, "I guess good riddance then?"

"Not exactly," Suì-Fēng said. "He was a garbage of a man, but, he was still a powerful Shinigami. If he was killed, then there will have to be an investigation," she said with a sigh. "And that would fall under my squad's purview," she finished with resignation in her voice.

 **~Meanwhile with the kids~**

Harry was having the time of his life. Granted, he needed Ruri to explain the rules for the various games to him, but he caught on to how the games worked quickly after that, and proved he was very skillful. Much to the joy of some of the game owners, as he was proving he could win quite a bit, even if he had to play quite a times to get the good prizes. It made them happy, as on the one hand, he was spending quite a bit of money, and on the other, he was also drawing crowds who were eager to play since it was being shown that their games weren't rigged.

Harry eventually had quite the large number of prizes, most of which he gave to Sylva's children. However, he had also won a six-foot-tall Dragon plushie that he gave to Ruri, which she proceeded to hold tightly with one arm as she held onto the blushing boy with her other arm. Quite the feat, really, as even though it was a plushie, it was still _much_ bigger than her.

 **~Song End, song start: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST: Knives and Shadows~**

It was as he was playing another game, trying to win a giant Bee plushie, that the screaming began, and Harry immediately looked back.

Running through the crowds was the weirdest and scariest creature that Harry had ever seen before. It appeared to be covered in bone, but the bones on the arm seemed to have multiple indents on it making it look weird. There were also spikes shooting off the shoulder where the bone joined a kind of half skull mask covering the figures face. It also appeared to be wearing Shinigami robes and was wearing a deformed Zanpakuto at its hip on the side opposite that of the bone arm. At the end of the bone arm was a large hand that had five long serrated claw like fingers on it.

The creature was also _at least_ twice Suì-Fēng's height, maybe even bigger than Komamura, and under the collar of the bone mask could be seen purple cloth that meant nothing to Harry.

All in all, the creature was hideous in appearance.

Ruri gasped though. "Its a Hollow…I think?" the young girl said as she had seen pictures of Hollows that were notorious in a book that had belonged to her father. So, she at least knew a little of what Hollows looked like, even if she had never seen one in the flesh, as it were.

 **~Song End, Song start: Inuyasha OST 3 - Juusensha Ginkotsu~**

As the creature raced through the crowd, it kept slashing at people and pushing others out of its way using its sizeable bulk and mass to do so.

When it finally reached them, Harry and Ruri were too scared to move. The creature however, grinned.

 **"Harry Potter, the half-bread freak of nature spawn of a living and a Soul Reaper!" t** he creature spat. **"How dare you defile the daughter of a noble clan! I should kill you where you stand you little mongrel bastard!"** And with that the creature lunged at Harry and Ruri.

 **~Song End~**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **"...And that looks like a good place to end for today. Evil Cliffy, arrrr! lol"**

 **~THUNK~**

 **~THUD~**

 **"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww"**

 **"I'd thank you to not antagonize the audience any more than they already should be with that cliff-hanger," Matoro tells Ogremen with a frown.**

 **Said Oni is too busy laying on the ground holding his head from the rather hard smack the smaller man gave him, causing everyone in the hall to sweat drop.**

 **"Cough...Anyway, yeah that's where we'll end for today. Again, sorry that we couldn't get it out to you sooner, but we'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible."**

 **"Sorry that this chapter is short, but we wanted to hold some of the action back till the next one, so please don't hate us. Trust me, the wait WILL be worth it."**

 **"I hope you all have a very Happy Holidays, and look for the next chapter sometime next month."**

 **"Until next time, everyone!"**

 **Ogremen just groans as the readers leave the halls. The small kitsune girl from earlier approaches him with various other children and begin to poke him.**

 **A large tiger that was laying on the floor looks at what they're doing and grins. "Poetic justice,"** **Tora** **says in a satisfied tone, before laying her head back down.**


End file.
